Will You Promise Me Something?
by Hitokiri Hitensai
Summary: The appearance of a mysterious assassin uncovers another part of Kenshin's past, one which cannot be ignored. Now he must choose either to remember forgotten pain or to bury part of himself. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. A Figure From the Past

Okay guys let us get to the necessary warnings and disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! None of the characters are mine (well except one) and believe if I did create the characters I would make sure their personalities did not die! I wish I did own the series…the changes I would make….Anywho on with the fic!

Note: The events that take place in this fic are supposed to occur just BEFORE the Saitou fight , this will explain certain character reactions that may not make sense otherwise and help out in future instalments….sorry to slow you down but this is pretty important! 

* * *

The streets of Tokyo were bustling as usual, people crowding and pushing with no regard for anything except the time and how much of it they were wasting. In the middle of the crowd, with no hope of blending in, two men plodded along with an armful of odds and ends, the result of a morning's errands.

One of them was a tall, thin man with brown hair and sharp eyes, the sign of aku on his back proudly displaying both his former affiliation with the Sekihoutai and his identity as Sagara Sanosuke. He was speaking rather boisterously to his rather quiet companion,

a shorter man with the bright red hair and cross-shaped scar etched onto his left cheek. That scar marked him as the Hitokiri Battousai or more recently Himura Kenshin.

"Maybe someday I'll pay that tab…"Sano began, slowly stopping short upon noticing Kenshin's stare to the left, beside the Akabeko, "What is it?" Sano inquired tracing the rurouni's line of vision.

A figure stood in the shadows, watching the crowd intently. Amber eyes scanning the populace with a rapidity that seemed desperate. The individual's gender was impossible to discern due to a cloak of deep navy blue shrouding the form and fabric of the same hue wrapped loosely around the individual's head. A metal mask was fastened over the nose and mouth, making the eyes the only features visible.

Despite the mounds of cloth, Kenshin could see the hilt of a blade, and the slender gloved hands that clutched at it, ready to draw. Slowly the figure noticed their attention. The amber eyes shifted in their direction. Sano leaned backward slightly, the rurouni remained unmoved, at least physically.

"What's the deal with him?" Sano mumbled under his breath..

"It's the force of his swordsman's spirit; I've never felt an aura so strong before." Kenshin replied as another thought forced itself into his head. _This presence is so familiar…_

The sensation was so powerful. A rustle of fabric sped by leaving Kenshin startled. With the density of the crowd, the stranger had to brush against the rurouni in order to cross the street. Kenshin was hit with the scent of cherry blossoms, and fire…_but there's something else, _he thought. _Blood._

The two men turned, a corpse now in front of their feet. Kenshin, with his finely tuned perception was able to see a navy coloured blur leap up to the rooftop of a hotel and melt into the summer sky. Kenshin had a temptation to pursue the stranger, but he ignored it.

The body was that of a government official. You could tell by the quality and western style of his suit and the multitude of rings on his swollen fingers, and badges on his coat. The man's throat had been cut in an upward thrust, almost decapitating him. It was a technique Kenshin had not seen in quite a while.

" Definitely not the work of an amateur." Sano interrupted Kenshin's thoughts. He was poking at the corpse with the tip of his shoe. Kenshin sighed; sometimes Sano's complete ignorance was astounding.

"Also not the work of a new assassin."

"Huh?" Sano projected a blank stare in the rurouni's direction.

" The cut has the mark of the hiten mitsurugi ryu style, and these specific techniques were those used in the street battles. It's obvious that a skill like this could only be mastered during the Bakumatsu."

" We're looking for a veteran of the Bakumatsu…" Kenshin's voice had taken on a darker tone, one which Sano had only experienced in battle, "…and the hiten mitsurugi ryu style."

Sano's jaw dropped, _I thought Kenshin was the only guy who practiced that style._

"Okay, I'll bite. Your master maybe?"

Kenshin laughed.

"No, my master is a hermit who does not believe humanity. He answers only to himself."

"So this wasn't random?"

"Isn't it obvious? Who'd settle a grudge this way? Rebel groups only work in large numbers. They _want_ chaos. This is either in official or private interests."

The sound of police whistles and the push of the crowd signalled a hasty retreat for Kenshin and Sano-neither wanting to be arrested for swords or brawling-but it was obvious that the incident laid heavy on their minds during their walk back to the dojo. The thought that there was anyone as strong or as deadly as Kenshin as had been as a hitokiri who could kick his ass, terrified Sano, and what was worse, this man hadn't seen any redemption and obviously had no regrets.

The thought turned over in Kenshin's mind. He knew this man, he was sure he had known them, but did not want to force painful memories out of their carefully repressed state. The apparition of the dark streets of Kyoto were hard to draw any information from. They were cold and ominous with a million blood stained bodies and silent faces. In this phantom avenue there were no civilians only these corpses. No thriving, only a consuming loneliness. No one stood out. No one said a word. Then there were the screams. They were ringing, circling around him, never letting him go, begging for mercy, recognition, life.

Kenshin shook his head and tried to clear his head and continued to walk along. They were at the back gate of the dojo. Kaoru could be heard from within sweeping up, along with the children giggling and the doctor chastising them. This was the life he led now; Kenshin could not go back and did not wish to. If it meant saying goodbye to any youth he might have had it was well worth it.

The rurouni looked back at Sano, his eyes gold-rimmed and glowing in a way that startled his friend, "Not a word about the marketplace."

* * *

Kenshin had trouble sleeping that night. The thoughts he had forced out him for the remainder of the day had decided to return with a vengeance. Visions of blood melded with moonlight, the screams of the innocent ricocheted off the walls of his room with a vehemence that drew them dreadfully close to reality. Those nightmares were something he did not need and Kenshin was thankful he had woken up when he did.

Deciding he needed some air to rid the cold sweat from his body, the rurouni slowly stood up and quietly headed to the porch. The last thing he wanted was to wake up Kaoru. As much as he was thankful for the food and lodgings, Kenshin did not understand her attraction to him. He was completely different from her and her illusions of what a man should be. Existing with her would be accepting that his life could no longer be genuine. He would lose half of what he was. As much as he hated to admit it the Battousai was an essential part of him.

A stranger was waiting in the yard, his back turned toward the porch. Kenshin immediately recognized him as the figure in the marketplace. The cloud-filtered, moonlight cast an eerie glow on the man, adding an incandescence to the man's covered face.

"So Battousai," said a sharp voice, "I suppose this is what you always wanted. A normal life, with a normal woman, and no blood on your hands. To kill yourself you'll have to kill me first."

It was painfully clear that this woman must've know him during his time as a hitokiri but no matter how much his reason tried to discover her purpose, he acam up empty handed. An anger was pooling in his stomach. Was she trying to imply that the murderous part of him which he hated was superior to how he was now? This judgement released some if not all of his carefully checked spite.

"You' re seeking revenge for the death of some murderer, SOME MONSTER!" Kenshin hadn't held so much rage in a long time. Who was this woman and what right did she have to make demands and accusations?

"You may think I'm being rash," she continued, completely ignoring his statement and cocking an eyebrow, "but I know who you really are and I made a vow long ago that I would never let that man die unavenged and now that I've met his murderer I plan on dispatching him."

Kenshin drew his sword but not fast enough. The woman had drawn her own blade in an instant, and with movements so fast that even the likes of Kenshin could not discern all of them; she was behind him with the blade pressed against his throat. Kenshin spun around and delivered a forceful hi t to her stomach. She stumbled backwards, giving Kenshin a moment to catch his breath. The glint of metal caught the rurouni's eye as a knife whistled past his throat. Blood started gushing from the wound and Kenshin dropped to his knees already feeling the life leaving him.

The stranger rose and glared down at the bleeding man, her eyes cold and amber.

"May flights of devils bring you to your grave."

She spit out the blood that resulted from the one hit Kenshin got in and proceeded to leave. The next thing Kenshin knew, another set of hands were lifting him from the ground. Megumi's face was barely visible through the rurouni's blurred vision.

"Stay still know Ken-san, the cut came close to your jugular. Just don't move."

"But…that…woman…" he stuttered barely able to form words, the world becoming black.

"Don't worry Ken-san, Sano took care of it."

As Kenshin was later told, apparently the altercation had caused enough noise that was necessary to draw out the occupants of the dojo. Megumi had been called for after Kaoru made the grisly discovery, and Yahiko had gone to find Sano. Sano was in the act of rushing in as the assassin was in the act of rushing out. The tall man had unceremoniously shoved his fist into the woman's abdomen. The critical injury allowed for a sufficient capture and holding in one of the dojo's many rooms of the assailant, Sano guarding the door.

Kenshin could not believe the story that issued from Megumi's throat, the cold light of day not making her words any less surreal.

"Why didn't you take her to the police?" he inquired.

"Yahiko tried to get them but couldn't find any. The station's closed."

"Tell me you treated her injuries at least…"

"I would speak to Sano about that one. He wants to do her in personally."

Kenshin felt a lump form in his throat and a shiver travel down his numb body. He felt an anxiety long forgotten. Megumi observed this change in demeanour and decided to test it.

"That assassin deserves it anyhow…the only good hitokiri is a dead one."

The man before her had been pushed to his limits both physically and psychologically, and Megumi's words were the last straw.

Before she knew what happened, a hand darted out and grabbed her shirt violently. The force was great enough to jerk her head back to the point of near pain. More frightening however was the countenance Megumi witnessed, glaring into her being. Two glowing yellow eyes flecked with some unearthly luminescence, stood in hard combination with a set scowling mouth and hard, sharp features. The doctor had never seen Kenshin like this. She shook with fear…_this man…he could kill me…_the thought squeezed into her psyche, and tugged at the calm that was her usual projection.

The woman's trembling made the rurouni resurface immediately. The eyes faded back to blue, the features softened, the hand let go.

"I'm sorry…" Kenshin said his face turned away in an attitude of contrite shame, "I'm losing my control…this woman has brought a dormant part of me to life again. That assassin has some connection to my past that just brings it out."

"The Battousai you mean."

Kenshin winced visibly at Megumi's words, memory providing what a physical pain usually does and then 10 fold more.

"Kaoru-dono told me of the Battousai. I thought she was babbling as usual but I see I was wrong."

"I don't want to discuss it…"Kenshin pleaded, " Where is she?"

"You have a problem…and as a doctor I must advise that you stay away from anything that aggravates your condition." Megumi said stubbornly, " You'll only worsen unless you deal with the issues you have instead of avoiding them like a child."

Megumi's hard words went unnoticed by the rurouni. He had put a hand over his eyes, and was lost in the archives of his mind. _The voice had sounded familiar…but from where? Was it someone he had met recently? No, she referred to him as Battousai…but she_could not_possibly be from anywhere else…_

"I've lost you already." Megumi's hard words cut through the air like a knife, bringing Kenshin back to reality. He looked up at the doctor who had a look of annoyance plastered on her face. She sighed and took a small jar of powder from the inside of her sleeve, placing it in Kenshin's hand.

"Maybe _you_ can convince her to take this. She's in the 5th room to the left, down the hall."

Kenshin raised from his mat slowly a wave of weakness preventing his usual speed. As he reached the door, he stopped in his tracks feeling a gentle tug on his sleeve. He turned back and met the doctor's scrutinizing gaze.

"The Battousai will _not_ be allowed to surface or else you come back here. I do not need any corpses staining this floor." Her voice was low and menacing, but had some sadness sprinkled in it as well, not enough to be obvious but her point was made.

Kenshin nodded hastily and without turning back again, slowly went out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Sano sat outside the captive's room, chewing on his usual fishbone.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath. Sano wanted to go in that room and tear this woman limb from limb. After all, she had almost destroyed the man who "saved" him from a life of misery and pointlessness, but something held him back. It wasn't any vow or pity. Sano couldn't get the image out of his head…

_The assailant was standing in the moonlight when he arrived, blade drawn with fresh blood dripping to the ground. Her eyes glowed in the night, lips making a hard emotionless line. But there was something else…glimmering tears were running down her cheeks._

_Why was she crying?_ Sano thought, turning over the scene several times in his confused mind. _Why would she care about someone she was sent to kill? Had she been sent at all?_

Sano's musings were interrupted by the sound of uneven steps coming up the hall. The tall man leapt up and got into battle stance, ready for some government thug to attack. He was disappointed when he saw the familiar form. The slight man plodded slowly down the passage. He was a shade paler than normal, blood soaked bandages around his neck testifying to the reason for his lethargy. Sano relaxed into his usual "at ease" state.

Kenshin smiled weakly at his friend, "Megumi charged me with this medicine." His blue eyes drifted over the door.

Sano smirked, "Do you think I'm about to let you go mingle with a woman who slit your throat? You're too weak to even walk straight…"

"But as I understand it, she can't fight either therefore the situation is harmless, that it is." The man moved to the door, but Sano thrust an arm in front of him.

"I still can't let you in, Kenshin. You can't be in your right…" Sano halted mid-sentence. The rurouni had turned his gaze toward him, displaying pupiless, gold eyes complete with a deadly neutral expression.

_The Battousai._ Sano thought, still not removing his arm.

"Step aside." The Battousai's words were more of a growl than human speech.

Sano slowly gave up his attempts at preventing the inevitable. This man could overpower him easily if it came to that.

"WAIT!" Sano screamed. His protest was met by a door sliding shut a centimetre from his nose. "That bastard!" Sano kneeled and slammed a fist into the floor, outraged at his own futility. All he could do is sit outside and pay that nothing happens inside. It was obvious that Kenshin was slowly losing the battle inside of him and Sano was left waiting for the outcome. He saw that there was no point to any protests. He had absolutely no influence over the Battousai. He did not choose to go get the others, the last thing they wanted to see was this murderer, Sano would sit and protect, at least he would try to.

Soon audible voices emanated from the room's interior. Sano went back to gnawing on his fishbone…

* * *

All the signs of the Battousai had faded by the time Kenshin took his first step into the darkened room. His eyes widened at the sight that was before him.

A pool of blood spread across the floor, the crimson colour glistening in the small streaks of sunlight that made it into the darkness. The assassin was pinned against the floor; sturdy rope bindings were wrapped around her wrists, secured by knives dug into the ground.

The navy fabric hung askew on the woman's form, tattered at the abdomen exposing a gaping hole of flesh and bloodied wraps, Sano's strike having opened up Kenshin's blow. The life's liquid still trickling slowly from the wound. Her legs were clad with stained long white tabi and ended in watari clad feet, perfect for speed attacks. She wore a short kimono, the skirt extended to just above her knees, the colouring matching the ruined cloak. Her gloves were still intact as was the mask covering her face. The woman's hair however was now loose and waves of it descended well below her shoulders. It was a chestnut brown, with red highlights scattered through it almost cutting through her locks like small rivers of blood. Her head was bent down in unconsciousness, her face taking on softness Kenshin had not seen in their battle.

The rurouni kneeled and took her face in his hands. He lifted it enough to meet his own line of vision. No reaction issued from the still figure. Kenshin with one hand removed the mask and cast it into a corner of the room. The assassin's lips were soft and possessed a red that many women would envy. Her mouth was cruel and hard but hid what must have been a beautiful smile. Her hair brushed her cheek, razored edges clashing with the waves that composed the rest of her tresses. Kenshin noticed a scar stretching across the left side of her neck from the base of her jaw to her collarbone. _That must have nearly killed her…_

Amber eyes snapped open and a groan issued from the woman's throat. She shook off Kenshin's grasp, but then cried in the pain the movement caused. Her breathing was strained and turned to near panting and rasping. After a moment she regained her composure, facing downward she began to speak. Her breath was still laboured and short but her voice was calm and quiet.

"You still don't remember me do you Battousai? I had no idea a man could repress so much. I suppose I was lost with all those other horrible Bakumatsu memories, I'm glad I was that important to you…"

Kenshin had pushed his recollections to the back of his mind so often and so desperately that an induced amnesia had erased them almost completely.

Kenshin gently held the woman by the shoulders, "I'm sorry I can't remember you…so tell me…

who are you?" He made this as much of a demand as he could, but the woman remained silent for several seconds. Finally, she gazed directly up at him.

Kenshin's heart beat sporadically, his breath quickened. The room swirled around into a vortex of space, fading slowly. All Kenshin could see was this woman's face, with amber eyes staring sadly at him, tears leaving tracks down her hardened face. He knew….

"Youkiya….Akeiko." Kenshin gasped sweat travelling down his brow. His eyes felt like they were bulging from their sockets. He could not see reality only the memories as they left their prison and washed over him in a wave, blocking out everything around him…

* * *

_These were the streets of Kyoto, glimmering in a fresh rain and reflected moonlight. A boy stood in the shadows, blade deep in the throat of a man, concentrating on the kill. Another figure stood behind him watching his back, slaughtering the remaining men. Her hair was done in a high ponytail, her clothes the regular Ishin Shishi uniform of dull colours with her long skirt flaring in the breeze of a hot summer night. She turned to the him, blood spattered on both their faces,_

"_That's a night's work." She sheathed her blade, he did the same._

"_We've lived through another day of hell…Katsura will be impressed." He replied, blue eyes gazing into his companion's brown ones._

_The girl laughed. Her young teenage form contrasted with middle-aged corpses but complimented the youth of her associate._

"_You know he thinks we're invincible. That is why we're the ones who get the dirtiest jobs. I miss the simple one-on-one contests."_

"_Like the one we had."_

"_Stop berating yourself. You had no clue who I was." She replied._

_The young man thought about that day months ago when this girl had first joined his faction. He had seen her in the street, a corpse at her feet, and thought her to be an enemy. They had fought without mercy, only stopped by Katsura himself who had heard of the commotion. Both had been badly injured and no clear winner was produced. Back then the hitokiri had scoffed at Katsura's tales of a female warrior with a mastery of hiten mitsurugi ryu and a speed that was a close rival to his own. He now stood in awe of this woman, fiddling with the sword on her hip. She was the only female operative in Kyoto; the Shinsengumi had lost more than one of their men to false assumptions. Of course by this time she had reached legendary status like him, and there was no more confused gazes only recognition and fear._

_As they walked home, the hitokiri followed beside her closely. Slowly his hand clutched for hers, their slender fingers intertwining. They stopped in the street. She turned to face her companion, the wind brushing her hair across her eyes._

"_Will you promise me something?" she said._

"_What?" The youth returned slight surprise in his voice._

"_That after this is over you'll still be here with me."_

"_Of course," he returned squeezing her hand tighter in his own, "but we have to help each other live normally…peace time will be hard to get used to, and I don't think I could do it without you."_

"_Peaceful hitokiri…"the girl smirked, "what an oxy moron. The blade is what we'll live by…"_

"_And die by…"the boy finished. The pair then continued on their way, their apparitions fading into memory._

_Next came Katsura, he was mouthing inaudible words and pushing the boy away with another; a different woman with black hair and darker eyes. She clung to him and he could only turn back and stare at the girl, who held his hand to the last, as he was pushed away from her. His fingers slid out of her grasp. The fires of the dying city lit her visage and the cries of falling comrades drowned out her voice, "Be happy" she whispered into the chaos. The boy was pushed along; he could look into their past no longer._

_Death and fire marked the boy as he made his return, one fresh scar marring his cheek. He stood on the wet cobblestones as he did in the past. A yell caught his attention. He pivoted and a few feet away a wolf grinned triumphantly, his companions joining his expression. The boy's heart stopped, his breath ceased. He watched as the blade sliced down the girl's neck. She slumped to the ground in a spray of blood, the liquid landing on his face. A gurgling issued from her torn throat, her life fluid running out from her motionless form and into the gutter below the boy's feet. He stared at the body on the stones, the fire making it dance in shadow, the wind combing blood stained hair. The boy screamed inwardly and lunged at the tall, sinewy wolf. They fought in a whirlwind punctuated with clanging metal and the shouts of witnesses…the black invaded there was nothing else…_

* * *

The room returned. Kenshin was back in the pseudo-reality he was used to. He expected the ceiling of his bedroom to reappear and the woman to be gone from him, but he still held her.

He struggled for words but they would not come, there was nothing that could express what he felt. Nothing could describe the ecstasy of relief that was flooding him. He stood and pulled frantically at the knives and rope. He finally managed to loosen them after a desperate few minutes. Kenshin slowly lifted the woman off the floor. He held her tightly to his chest. She opened her mouth to say something but was blocked by Kenshin's mouth pressed upon her own. His tongue running along her lips, he seemed to want to devour her, but gradually let up. His deep blue eyes once again meeting their familiar brown counterpart, like in years gone by...

"I see you've woken up." She said smiling slightly.

"I saw you die Akeiko…"Kenshin's voice was choked with long dormant emotion.

"That's where this came from." She pointed to the scar, marring her porcelain skin. "I'm not sure how I managed to crawl down that street but I did. Katsura was more surprised that I 'd gotten injured than anything else."

"Why didn't you come find me?"

"Katsura told me the Shinsengumi had got to you and carted the body off as a trophy. He was probably trying to spare my feelings. After all he knew that you'd moved on."

"What?"

Akeiko averted her eyes, "You went with her without protest. You had a new life and even though it ended badly, I know I can't live up to it. You love her and her sacrifice. Our past together doesn't matter anymore. She's who you belong with. Her or that girl here can give you what I never could. I'm sorry I broke our promise; I understand that I can't make you happy. You should forget that I ever lived."

Kenshin spun her around. She could see the gold in his eyes now gleaming at the edges of the blue, " Do you know what it's like to watch as all that you have, all that you care about, is killed before you? When I lost you, I couldn't handle it. I had to leave. I had to lock away everything about you so I wouldn't go completely insane! I had to forget. And now that I have you back, all you can say is 'sorry'? I know I never said this when I had the chance but Akeiko…" Kenshin gently pressed her as close to him as possible, his chin resting on her head. "I love you."

He bent his face low to capture another kiss, her lips trembling as his tongue ran along them and forced its way into her mouth, a deep warm cavern. Kenshin felt her hands press against his chest trying to pry him off her. He complied and was met with one of the coldest looks he had ever experienced.

"YOU AREN'T THE SAME MAN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "The rurouni killed the man I knew. You're nothing but a shell of what you used to be. I heard that you were still alive

from the police chief, he took pity on me and told me your whereabouts along with the fact you had spent ten years wandering. While you were trying to find yourself, I was doing assassinations for the government. I still thought that you could've remained unchanged by time but I suppose I was mistaken. I found a man who regretted the way of the blade, who cursed the mark he had made on history. You were ashamed to have been the Hitokiri Battousai, and here I was still the Hitokiri Youkiya, the 'demoness' of the Ishin Shishi, the Shinsengumi's nightmare. I regret nothing. The trembling man who shakes at the very thought of his own past is not the Himura I know, the Himura who would dive into 20 soldiers without a thought as to consequence. I determined that as you are you did not deserve to live. If you really had so much regret, death would be a gift for you."

Akeiko put a shaky hand on Kenshin's scar. "I was there when you got the first cut…too bad I was incapable of giving you the other one."

"I'm not another person…"Kenshin began his voice in the softest tone he could muster, "I may have issues to sort out but you have to remember other than you, there is no one to help me. No one was there, no one understands." He clasped both of her hands, "I need you to find the balance between the warring sides of me. You know exactly who I am, you can see through the rurouni. You stood by me in battle, and I want you to stand by me now. The blood we wade in is emotional but I know that we can still be together. All I want is to fulfill that promise I made 10 years ago."

"I can't impose on these people…they hate me for trying to kill you. And I can't take you away from your life in Tokyo. Besides that girl…"

Kenshin placed a finger on her lips in order to still the words, "She means nothing to me…despite what she may believe. I'll explain it to the others, they'll understand eventually. Just stay, I can't let you slip through my fingers again"

Kenshin pulled the forgotten medicine from his sleeve and helped her swallow it. He could see that his grasp was painful to her and loosened his hold slightly. He sat against the wall with her leaning on him, his arms around her waist. Her body was still thin and athletic. Kenshin kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaning back resting against the wall His head throbbed and his muscles ached from blood loss and the strain of heated conversation.

He watched Akeiko's breast, rising and falling with her breathing, as she slid back into unconsciousness, the room around him starting to blacken. "I'll never let you go." He whispered to himself as his eyes shut. He felt an emotion unfamiliar to him…was it content? Happiness maybe? Kenshin could form coherent thoughts no longer, his consciousness slipping away. A phrase reverberated through his head from the last time he was in the grips of this feeling…

_Will you promise me something?_

_**To Be Continued….**_

**_Author's Notes:_** I plan to do at least one sequel so LOOK FOR IT SOON! I need some reviews first! I need to know if I have the right idea or if my writing sucks completely! I created the OC because I hate all the Kenshin pairings and my friend's like "what WOULD you like then?" Yes, I hate Kaoru, I hate Tomoe and her mindfucking nature….cry about it! Moreover, sorry for the lack of graphicness….they're both injured! I'll step it up in the next few installments or something I promise! I also apologize for my crappy summary and title….thanks for giving me a chance! 

HitokiriHitensai


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**On with the disclaimer**:

Just to recap with everybody I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN in either the first or second sense so these characters are not mine, they are that idiot Watsuki's, the man who forces them to do stupid things (may I mention pirates?), making Kenshin worshipers cry or in some instances SCREAM AT THE TOP OF THEIR LUNGS! Okay I think I'm done bitching…this is the second chapter by the way, so if you haven't read Will you promise me something? Then please either go back and read it or be completely lost and continue with thischapter anyway….ENJOY THE FIC!

* * *

The hot humid air around one of the city's many dojo's was filled with contrasting noises, the most distinct of which being the laughter of children and the constant thud of a knife connecting with wood.

The source of the latter sound, stood in the dojo's kitchen, butcher knife firmly in hand, chopping ingredients for her latest culinary attempt. The bright patterns on her kimono were no reflection of her mood. Both the carrots and the board underneath were feeling her wrath.

To say that Kaoru didn't like her new houseguest would be a gross understatement. She would have gladly helped Sano wrench her limb from limb. Continuous flash backs returned her to the scene of the rurouni bleeding on the ground, the shadow of that woman looming over him. _She's a murderer! A hired assassin! She tried to kill him! She's dead! _Kaoru was now visibly glaring at her meal as if it were the ill-omened Akeiko.

Of course, this train of thought automatically lead her to the cause of the fury that had been engulfing her for the past week. _Kenshin begged me to let her stay. He actually pleaded! Why? I know what he told me…, but _that_can't be right!_ It cut her to the core that Akeiko had rushed into her home and taken Kenshin out from under her. Kaoru felt indescribable elation, when Kenshin had actually come to her, his eyes not cold for once. But it was a disappointment when that turned out only to be for her new boarder and not for her. Kenshin had said that this woman was more important to him than anything. She'd still refused. Then he went too far, he said that he loved Akeiko. It was all too much. After all Kaoru had been pursuing him since he saved her from that stupid Hiruma. And not just kinda, sorta making hints, but leaping up and down with a sign in front of his face. Yet she'd made absolutely no progress. Not a speck.

Kaoru hated competition; she didn't know why, she just did. More specifically

she hated this _type_ of competition. However, she'd invested too much in Kenshin to allow for hasty retreat, and her pride wouldn't let her back down. Rage flared up in her. _I'll protect him. Some ex-Bakumatsu…girl isn't going to have him!_

"You know if you keep hacking at that board, all you're gonna end up with is sawdust."

The female voice snapped Kaoru out of her obsessive behaviour. She glanced at the cutting board. It now had a huge piece carved out of it. She realized she must have been stabbing the thing in pure frustration for at least 5 minutes. It was her rotten luck that Akeiko -of all people-had to see her mistake. Kaoru attempted a sweet smile and threw a frailly masked friendly look to the former assassin.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Akeiko-san." Her tone was as controlled and formal as she could muster, which was sadly pathetic,"I don't know where my head was."

Kaoru took a moment to examine the hitokiri. The knee length navy kimono she wore, clearly contrasting with the vibrancy of Kaoru's own wardrobe, justified her slut status in the mind of the teenage girl, only a hooker would wear something that short. The armoured gloves still remained on Akeiko's hands despite the peaceful surroundings and her sword still hung at her hip. It never bothered Kaoru that Kenshin always had his sakabato on hand but this weapon was meant for death. It was like a silent threat, a menacing presence that made her heart beat faster. As if she was a hunted animal. She'd never been afraid of anyone in her entire life, Akeiko scared her. Almost at a carnal level. Kaoru feared her irrationality.

She clutched the knife tightly, her knuckles turning white with the pressureThe thought of Kenshin, loosened her grip. The last thing she wanted was his hatred. If having this loathsome woman under her roof was what she'd have to do to keep Kenshin happy then so be it. Her hands were tied.

Akeiko smiled weakly, leaving the room, her footsteps echoing down the hall. Kaoru went back to her cooking; wishing more fervently than ever that the Battousai was a figment of her imagination…

* * *

Yahiko brought his weapon down repeatedly. The practice hall rang with the sound of slicing wind and strained breathing.. This was part of his daily routine, but now it was serving a more important purpose, mainly to clear his head. The boy could still hear Kaoru's screams from that night, still see the images of Kenshin lying helpless. It left him with a predictable fear, and more alarmingly, a sense of insecurity.

After all, to Yahiko, Kenshin was more than some rurouni. He was an unbeatable force, he was invincible. At least until a week ago. Yahiko paused for a moment and sat on the wood floor, his green hakama contrasting with the brightness of the room. _Kenshin is the best around…how could some _woman_ almost kill him?_

The youth's mind was flooded by a multitude of questions stemming from this one. How could Kenshin just forgive her? How could he let a killer run around the dojo? Why is this woman so special?

Yahiko shook his head. Kenshin was a good man, and as such, he trusted his judgement. If the rurouni would vouch for Akeiko then she mustn't be too bad. She must have good points and some morals. He put complete faith in the swordsman's decisions. After all, he needed something to cling to. His parents were gone, the yakuza had betrayed him. It appeared the only people he could count on were Kaoru and Kenshin. The latter being his idol in both strength and character, the former a girl who though caring enough, wasn't practical.

A cough interrupted Yahiko's contemplation of his speculations. Akeiko slowly stepped into the room. She seemed so sure of herself. It made the apprentice grimace in disgust; he hated people with superiority complexes. He tensed up and raised his practice sword slightly off the floor. If she'd come to fight, he was ready.

"You're pretty good for a kid," Akeiko began. "I can see Kenshin didn't make up those stories."

"What'd he tell you?" He replied in a harried tone. Getting up, Yahiko faced the hitokiri, leaning on his sword.

The woman laughed. "Touchy aren't we? Ten years is a long time, he's just trying to fill me in."

"I guess." Bitterness prevented the youth from uttering anything more. The attempted murder of Kenshin was not an event to be forgotten, even if the rurouni wanted them to all "make friends". He'd spoken to everyone about it. Akeiko was an old friend of his, who was going to stay on. The whole fight had been a misunderstanding, a past grudge that had now been "neatly" settled. Yahiko didn't buy that story. He didn't buy Akeiko either. There was a malicious air about her, something that went beyond the revolution.

The hitokiri sighed, "I know you hate me. I'm not an idiot. Listen, I'm going to ask you to trust me anyway. I'd good reason to do what I did. I don't expect you to understand."

"Understand? Understand that you sliced through Kenshin's throat and don't feel bad about it? Understand that you think you can just move in here after that?" Yahiko shouted, his face flushed with anger.

Akeiko was still collected and her voice displayed a smoothness that simply angered the apprentice more. "You place your trust well Yahiko, and someday I'd like to earn it."

She moved gratefully toward the door, leaving the boy more muddled than ever. He was struck by the realization that she actually might care about the rurouni. Her eyes gave her away, within their cold and calculated stare was sadness. Yahiko'd seen the same look before…he'd seen it in Kenshin's battle glare.

"Akeiko-san…" An apologetic stammer broke from the young student.

"Just Ake-chan if you don't mind, Akeiko-chan is too ugly and formal. Not to mention a too many syllables." She responded, smiling gently. It didn't seem forced like the rurouni's occasional reactions, but instead was the most genuine expression Yahiko had seen in ages-between the yakuza, and the tanooki's constant mood swings.

The woman's slim figure was bathed in sunlight as it exited the practice hall. Yahiko watched her leave.

"Maybe I can live with her." He whispered.

* * *

"Yes, their recoveries were remarkable, but I suppose that the injuries weren't life threatening," Dr. Gensai said. He was paying more attention to his grandchildren playing in the dojo's yard than to Megumi.

"They were severe enough! Of course, if it hadn't been for the sakabato and Kaoru we'd have had two corpses to deal with," She responded, an edge to her voice.

For the last week Megumi had been stewing in a mixture of anger and jealousy the likes of which she had never experienced. She detested this Akeiko. For the double reason that she'd threatened Ken-san's life and made it clear he was really with her. Emotions became merely a tangled ball in the pit of Megumi's stomach. She cared for this man, her redeemer who had forced her to live up to her sins, but it was obvious the feeling wasn't mutual. It had been hard enough trying get the rurouni's attention, now she had to do battle with a woman just as stubborn and yet twice as intelligent and ruthless as the other competition.

How could Kenshin, who devoted his life to atonement, possibly feel anything other than disgust for this murderess? Akeiko didn't seem ashamed to cut down her victims, and wasn't exactly looking for any forgiveness. A killer to the very core. She was reminded of the opium underworld, where morality didn't exist. It made her realize her own hypocrisy. How many people had she treated because of her?

Megumi tried to remember the conversation the three of them had had. All she came up with were the "thank yous" from both patients, and some feeble excuse for the confrontation. The doctor could clearly recall the dialogue she'd with Kenshin after the woman had left. She'd begged him to reconsider, warning of mental breakdown if Akeiko was permitted to linger. He'd ignored her disapproval, merely insisting that the opposite was true, punctuating his argument with a cold stare. Her advice was not wanted.

Presently, Megumi noticed a form step onto the porch. Akeiko lit a cigarette and sat down; her legs crossed and elbow resting on a knee. A thin layer of smoke spread out above her head. _Smokes too…who's this woman again? _

"She's special," said Dr.Gensai, noticing his assistant's distraction, "but I've a feeling everything will be normal soon."

"Yes." Nodding Megumi still watched her reluctant patient. For the first time in her life, she actually regretted the obligations her craft imposed on her. A hitokiri's life was certainly one not worth saving...

* * *

As Sano approached the dojo's porch, he prepared himself for the worse. He couldn't predict the unpredictable. She was manipulative to be sure, and had to be master at it to drag Kenshin into her plot so easily. Well, she wasn't fooling him. After all a former fight merchant knows damn well when someone is pulling the line. A grudge? Was he really supposed to believe that bullshit? No way. There was something else there.

He took a deep breath of the thick smoky air, broke out hacking for a few seconds, and then sat beside Akeiko. The tension and pollution in the air was so intense it suffocated him, as he offered her a bowl of stew. He was gonna figure out her game if it killed him.

"You hungry?" Sano was using his most casual of tones, but some hatred must have sunk it, because all he got back was his own mood reflected back at him, she took it with a blank stare, cautiously.

The atmosphere was still as she nodded and took a mouthful. Sano definitely did not expect what happened next. She chewed it for awhile, then her face contorted, eyes widened.

Abruptly, the hitokiri leapt up and spit the food onto the sand of the yard, sputtering in disgust. "What the hell? Did you make this, 'cause I swear it's the foulest substance known to man!" She still spat trying to rid her mouth of saliva along with anything reminiscent of the stew's taste.

Sano doubled over laughing so loud he choked on more smoke, and started hacking again. This assassin who had held such dignified mystery as to be almost untouchable, who was so calculated and skilled, was now reduced to a normal young woman cursing and giving several childish exclamations of "YUCK!"

_Someone too blunt to scheme _anything_. Too honest. _He reasoned, regaining his composure enough to respond.

"The little missy made it so you'd better get used to it. That's the only stuff you're gonna get unless Kenshin cooks."

"Ugh, I never thought you could screw up something as simple as stew, but she proved me wrong. And…I hope Kenshin doesn't actually cook. Ew." They smiled at each other, Sano could feel a wall between them crumble. The tension disappeared, and soon they began speaking as if they were old friends.

They spoke of only platonic subjects at first, then moved onto more interesting ones, Sano filled her in on what Kenshin had been up to for the few months he'd known him. This included their how Sano had first met the swordsman, a little about their fight, some stuff about Kaoru, Megumi, everybody. Before he knew it, the brawler had laid everything he knew about absolutely anyone on the table, and had lost the greater part of the afternoon. Feeling secure enough in the general good will, Sano ventured further.

"Okay, now that I've spilled my guts, I'd appreciate it if you told me about you and Kenshin, really," Sano gnawed on his fishbone, glancing sideways at Akeiko.

"You really wanna know?" She unconsciously clutched at her neck. He noticed a scar running down the left side of her throat, from jaw to collarbone. Quickly he averted his eyes, but Akeiko still noticed and laughed lightly. "I'll get to the scar later, it's a long story." She lit a fresh cigarette and brushed her bangs out of her face. After a sigh, she got on with the story.

"Kenshin and I both fought in the revolution as members of the Ishin Shishi."

"But you're a woman!" For some reason she seemed kinda angry, Sano decided to shut up before he said anything else.

"That _doesn't matter_ when you know hiten mitsurugi ryu. Katsura hired me when I had some…family troubles. Anyway, those men were utter idiots, the lot of them. I had to beat them off with a stick, if you know what I mean. No one took me seriously except for Kenshin, we hated each other at first."

"What the hell? You were on the same side."

"Competition. We were trying to outdo one another in the same style, if that makes sense. Nevertheless, eventually the both of us realized how alike we were. Kenshin and I were extremely young, alone, and caught in war that we didn't really understand. Then stuff happened…and yeah…ya know…"

"So were you _together _together?"

Akeiko laughed sharply, "You wanna know if we were screwing, eh?"

Sano leaned backwards slightly, taken off guard by the bluntness of the phrase, but she didn't seem ruffled in the slightest, so he decided not to hide his curiosity. He nodded.

"Yes we were. And there wasn't a man in the Ishin Shishi who didn't know it. Kenshin used to get so angry when anyone even hinted at the obvious. It was kinda amusing to see him fly off the handle. By the end, I was staying in his room, for both protection and the other, more enjoyable, reason. That bastard Katsura loathed the relationship. He wanted someone who could "control" Kenshin's behaviour; and I apparently wasn't encouraging what he wanted. Grr… Anyway, that's why he separated us later."

She took a drag from her cigarette and Sano watched as her expression changed from nostalgia to pain.

"The Shinsengumi began to close in on us which screwed us over entirely, especially after we hit them with a wave of attacks. Katsura was expecting a disaster, and he wanted to save at least _one_ of his most skilled fighters for the coming push...at least I think that's what he said, so he decided to send Kenshin away from Kyoto with some retarded whore who had been working at the house for a few weeks. Fucking bitch! She's who I've the real fucking grudge against!" Akeiko's face darkened in anger, but only for a moment. "But that's isn't my story to tell. Just know that bitch is the reason Kenshin's the emotional mess he is today…

"Okay back to the topic…no more tangents. I begged Katsura to let me go with him but he refused. I cried damn it, but that fucking bastard still did nothing! All I could do was watch my lover disappear in the sunset complete with accessorizing whore. I didn't see him again 'til months later, after I had been run ragged with the slaughter of the Bakumatsu. I'm talking like 16 hour days here. He had a new cross-shaped scar, but I didn't even get a chance to talk to him about it. The leader of Shinsengumi squad three, Saitou Hajime sliced my throat before I could say anything." She pointed to the scar. "It's really hard to make any noise with hacked vocal cords. Kenshin saw the whole thing and assumed I was dead. I managed to drag my ass back to the Ishin Shishi in time to save myself. When I got better asshole Katsura, told me the Battousai had been killed by the wolves of Mibu. That bastard knew different. And by the time I discovered this and could get around Katsura, Kenshin was long gone. I finished out the war, and then started doing government assassinations to make ends meet. I found out through the grapevine where Kenshin was and I took a job in Tokyo to investigate the rumour. All I found was an impostor. He looked likethe Battousai, and sounded like the Battousai but was in fact some stupid rurouni. Years ago during the chaos, Kenshin and I made a vow that one of us would avenge the other's death, if it ever came to that. When I got here I was seeing the death of the man I loved, I decided to keep my end of the bargain. However, from your assorted stories, I see that the Battousai is still very much alive and I was wrong. I hope you understand where I'm coming from."

She concluded her narrative by grinding out her cigarette butt and lighting another smoke. There were a few moments of silence as Sano digested what he'd heard. He considered the story from every angle, but he couldn't find a contradiction. It didn't seem as if she were lying, and more strangely, she made sense!

"Can't say I like what you did to my buddy last week," he began, "but I guess I can see how you'd be angry. You know Kenshin in a completely different way. I saw you cry before; I know you must still care about him. So with that out of the way," Sano extended his right hand toward Akeiko, "Sagara Sanosuke at your service. Ask me for a whatever, my friends always do."

She shook his hand gladly.

Both laughed nervously.

"It's nice to have at least one person that likes me." Akeiko said breaking the handshake. "I'm not very popular right now."

"What makes you say that?", Sano queried.

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm sleeping in the shed.", was the bitter response.

"That's a bit harsh, but the little missy _likes _Kenshin…and you're kinda in the way." Sano was strangely sympathetic.

"That and she's afraid of me like everyone else.", her voice was harsh and vehement.

"Well, I'm not scared; after all I can kick your ass." He smiled smugly, folding his arms.

"That was an isolated incident. I was distracted and you used a cheap move."

"Did not!" Sano stood up and pulled his hands out of his pockets, Akeiko didn't move a muscle just puffed on her cigarette.

"Just face it, you suck." She said casually, watching as Sano's eyes immediately narrowed into a death glare.

"No, you suck!" he yelled.

"You suck!" Akeiko raised her voice to a more argumentative tone.

"Well, you suck Kenshin!" He knew that was a mistake right after he said it. He could see the anger boiling over in the hitokiri. Her eyes narrowed. This wasn't gonna be good.

In an instant she had disappeared. Sano, knowing the basic attacks of the hiten mitsurugi ryu style by now, looked above him. "Taste foot jerkwad!" All he saw before the multitude of stars was the underside of a sandal.

"No hard feelings, Sano. You deserved that." Akeiko's voice overpowered some of the pounding in his head. He simply proceeded to rub the lump on his cranium.

She sauntered across the yard, as Sano nursed his injured skull and his bruised ego. Good friends are hard to come by…

* * *

A soap bubble floated in the air, halting its journey in front of Kenshin's face.

"Oro." He said as the thin membrane popped. Ayame and Suzume giggled, admiring their work.

"Success!" They cried in unison, waving straws in the air. Kenshin laughed and began to resume his task. He took a sheet out of the wooden tub and stretched it out.

"Snow white!" the rurouni smiled widely, the girls repeated the phrase, mimicking him. After hanging the piece of laundry on the line, there was only one more to be scrubbed. Kenshin kneeled back on the ground and began washing, noticing the children grab handfuls of suds. They stood on either side of him and began patting the soap onto his head, moulding it into the shape of two rabbit ears.

"Bunny! Bunny!" The kids squealed cheerfully.

"Now, now." Kenshin laughed with them. Moments like this made him forget his past.

A shadow spread across the ground, a figure loomed. The rurouni looked up, careful not to disturb the sud ears. Akeiko just stood there, her hip out, arms folded, a lit cigarette poised between two fingers. She exhaled, sending smoke into the air. Ayame and Suzume promptly grew silent and dashed for cover behind their playmate. Akeiko scoffed and flicked some ash. On her face was a look of completely disgust, she rolled her eyes. Coldly walking past Kenshin, she unlatched the gate and went outside, heading to town.

The kids stared after her in fear for a long time, making sure she was really gone.

"Ken-ni that lady is creepy!" Suzume cried tugging at his sleeve.

"Yeah…creepy," little Ayame chimed in, "can't you make her go away Ken-ni?"

"I can't," the rurouni answered,"she's a special friend of mine."

"Like Sano right?" asked the inquisitive young Ayame.

Kenshin laughed, "No, not like Sano. Ake-chan is….well…uh..."

"She's Ken-ni's girlfriend! They kiss and hold hands, Ayame!" Suzume interrupted with a shriek. Both girls stuck out their tongues and started to run circles around the rurouni. "Ew! That's gross! Couties!"

Kenshin turned a bright shade of red, almost the colour of his hair. Trying to cover up his embarrassment, he buried himself in his washing. Akeiko's reaction confused him, but that wasn't anything unusual. She'd agreed to stay, that's all he needed to understand. Sure, the road ahead was long and arduous, then again building a bridge over a ten-year-old pit of lies was not supposed to be easy.

The rurouni listened to the sounds of the dojo, Sano brawling with Yahiko. Kenshin had overheard most of the confrontation between the fight merchant and Akeiko, voices as loud and obnoxious as theirs carry well. Megumi was still speaking with the doctor, and Kaoru was still grumbling loudly in the kitchen. Akeiko was wrong. The life he led now was normal. Her presence hadn't changed that in the slightest…only completed it…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author's Notes:** YAY! THE SECOND INSTALLMENT IS COMPLETE! Sorry this chapter is kinda boring but yeah I cannot wait to start the Kyoto Arc…IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! So I promise that soon! I wish I'd have set this up so Akeiko could have kicked pirate ass and made that story better…but then again it's done now and filler is quite unfixable! Now I'm gonna have glaring self-promotion…ahem IF YOU LIKE INU YASHA GO READ MY FIC "What if…"! Okay done now…..SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! LEAVE A REVIEW!

Hitokiri Hitensai


	3. The Battousai's Return

**On with the disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! You guys probably have that memorized by now…this is the third chapter in what I have dramatically dubbed the Akeiko saga…but what you know as "Will You Promise Me Something?" This is the beginning of the fantastic Kyoto arch…ya know, the good stuff before the crap begins and the animators broke out the crack…FENG SHUI!WHAT THE HELL! Anyway just make sure you've read the other two chapters before you read this one or you're about to be COMPLETELY lost. As an extra note, sorry about the delay, but editing got pushed behind other more important stuff…like school. If I fail because of this I WILL BE MURDERED!

* * *

Sano's footsteps seemed to be the only ones in brawler's row that night. The heavy rain had driven all the gamblers, prostitutes, and drug addicts inside. He was about to join in, now full after his usual "free" meal at the Akabeko. Sano's head was angled downward to avoid the water, so he didn't notice Akeiko until he was a few paces from his door.

She was standing on his threshold, shielding a piece of paper from the rain and looking at his house in agitation. The hitokiri turned to her friend, she had on her iron mask, from the first time he saw her, Sano knew that the old cloak she was wearing couldn't just be for the rain.

"Hey, Sano." Akeiko greeted him as usual, still glancing in bewilderment from her drenched paper to his hovel.

"Lookin' for something?" He inquired.

"_Someone_ more like it." She handed Sano the directions she was holding. "Government gave me a job to kill this guy, some fight merchant named Zanza."

Sano gulped. A bead of nervous sweat ran down his face. Thank God for the rain! He laughed nervously, "That's nice…"

Akeiko raised an eyebrow, "Yes…well…"

_ Shit! I tipped her off! _Sano smiled slowly, trying to control his mounting concern.

"…anyway, those official bastards must have given me the wrong address; cause this is definitely your house…Unless you have a roomie you haven't told me about."

Sano took a step forward, fist raised. "What exactly are you implying!" He screamed. The hitokiri snickered, and raised both hands waving them in submission.

"Nothing! But that was more than I was looking for. You must've heard of him though, after all you're a fight merchant too. This guy's apparently a legend, so good that they had to send me to deal with him. Maybe your idol or something?"

Sano sighed, wishing there was something he could do to nurse an injured pride. Akeiko continued undaunted.

"I think he might have some affiliation with the stupid Sekihoutai too. I wasn't really listening."

Sano could feel rage surfacing. "What?" He asked sharply, not being able to control the emotion. Akeiko didn't notice, her attention drawn momentarily by a police whistle in the distance.

"You know that fake army who couldn't…see…an ambush…from…" The hitokiri had finally looked at Sano's face. He shook with anger. She backed away step by step, but still couldn't resist finishing her sentence. "A….mile…away." Sano began to advance, she shrank downward. "Now Sano don't lose it. You wouldn't hit a girl would you? Heh heh." Her pitiful defence didn't work. Sano's right fist connected sharply with the her jaw.

The resounding thud threw her back a few paces. The hitokiri smirked at the outburst, wiping blood from her mouth, spitting the excess onto the ground. "That was a nice reaction!" She moved closer to Sano, poking him in the side with the hilt of her sword. He clenched his fist tighter, eyes narrowed into a battle glare. Akeiko took one look at him, and then burst out laughing, doubling over and pointing an insulting index finger.

"You look so serious it's funny." After a while, she sighed and got hold of her composure as Sano strove to pick up the pieces of his shattered pride. That had broken as his best friend laughed at what he thought was a very grave situation. "Let me guess…either you're actually, and completely coincidently another part of the idiot…" Akeiko cleared her throat as she noticed Sano's expression, and decided to rephrase. "I…mean the glorious Sekihoutai, or you're Zanza. That would explain a lot. Fucking around with the government? I thought there was more sense in that thick little skull." She tapped her knuckles against Sano's temple. Sano got ready to fight. One more word and she was going down!

Akeiko ceased her teasing and waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Okay, okay, my mistake. I have a big mouth. I pissed you off, did I not?"

"Damn right you did! The Sekihoutai kicked the Ishin whatever's ass! We were noble at least, not sneaking around in street fights!"

She nodded her head in mocking contemplation, "That's odd since I do recall that most of you guys got a gut full of lead, and were labelled a bunch of traitors, whereas Kenshin and I are legends…Oh but that's just a minor detail."

"That's it! Let's go!" Sano growled ready to strangle the hitokiri.

She laughed, gesturing in his direction. "Ladies first."

It must have been at least a half an hour before the fists stopped flying. She hadn't used her sword in the friendly contest. Both contenders were drenched, covered in mud and feeling the effects of a collaboration of cheap moves. Sano's lip was fat, his left eye was bruised, and his mind was reeling at how dirty a fighter a hitokiri was without a weapon. Yes, a bony knee was quite painful when it met the groin. Akeiko could barely stand, her knee caps having forgotten their customary bodily location, having been rearranged by Sano's heel. The hitokiri held her right shoulder, her arm hanging slightly askew as her friend's elbow had nearly shattered her collarbone. Akeiko's right eye was already black and swollen shut. Her nose and lip bled, the latter swelling so much she could barely speak.

"Pis doeshint dolve anything, we're just getting exdausted. It's shobvious that we don't shee eye to eye and are boo shubborn to change, without keeling each shubber, that ise." She used her sleeve to catch the spit and blood that dribbled from her mouth.

"What do you think we should do?" Sano panted. His voice was at least an octave too high and he hoped his breathing would mask it. It didn't work. Akeiko snickered, but ended up clutching her stomach with the pain it caused her beaten body.

"Let's get drunk." She said exasperatedly.

"'Kay" Sano shrugged, half in surprise, but mostly in relief. Sure, the suggestion was rather random, coming from a dignified hitokiri, but, then again, they just had a very random throw down. The neighbours were gonna talk about this for awhile- if any of them were sober enough to remember it in the morning. One question lingered in his head as his friend began to limp toward him. Akeiko answered it before voice it.

"I'm buying. Just help me walk will you?" Sano put an arm around her waist and she stuck hers around his shoulders. They stumbled together down the street. It was gonna take them a long time to get to the nearest bar.

"Do me a favour Sano and don't tell Kenshin I'm still…ahem…working." Akeiko said. "He kinda thought I quit when I found him."

"Heh, as long as you don't him that Zanza lives on-and uses all his profits for gambling and booze."

"Ah, Sagara Sanosuke, the perfect freeloader. I'm saving my cash."

Sano's curiosity was peaked, his eyes widened. "What for?"

"A house maybe. Kenshin and I can't live off Kaoru forever, that's just creepy. Plus I doubt Kenny's made any money being a bum for ten years."

"Kenny?"

"Yes, the Brits called him that, they couldn't pronounce his full name, and it drove him crazy. So I started using it for fun."

Sano nodded as they turned into the Akabeko.

"Let's drown ourselves in sake." Akeiko said.

"Maybe _you'll _drown, but for those of us with experience…"

The hitokiri slapped a hand over his mouth, " Shut up dumbshit. We came here to end a fight not start another. Besides I've been a drunk longer than _you've_ been a drunk."

"Prove it!"

"I hope you have fun staring at the bottom of the bar."

Tae asked no questions as the two combatants stumbled in, and she could think of more than a few (Akeiko what happened to your face? Sano why are you so stooped over? Is that a patch of missing hair?). She only shook her head and got a bottle of sake.

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru was cleaning the dojo, as usual. She made her way from one end of the building to the other, broom in hand. It was so quiet. By now Sano and Akeiko were usually yelling at each other or laughing boisterously, but Kaoru had seen them just sitting on the porch staring into the distance. Maybe they'd had a fight? They looked like they'd been dragged through hell by something, that's for sure. Even Kenshin had been concerned, but was happy enough that it was only a "stupid bar brawl" as Sano had so eloquently put it. _Some woman! No shame at all wearing that skirt, then going off drinking with a bunch of men!_

Kaoru noticed she had begun sweeping more furiously and promptly stopped, checking for any sign of her obnoxious blue-clad freeloader. She wasn't about to embarrass herself like she had earlier. Assuring herself that the hallway was indeed empty, she resumed her task, sliding back the door to Kenshin's room. She saw all the usual contents, pathetic as they were. One distinct difference reached out and slapped her in the face. The futon was folded. In a different corner of the room. Kenshin never moved it, he never even _used _it, so why the sudden switch? Kaoru shrugged and went on with her cleaning, suspiciously poking the suddenly dust-free mattress. but denying that anything had really changed. It was when she turned to leave however, her saw the cold light of day. On the floor next to the door, lay a neatly folded blue cloak, with a metal mask resting on top of it.

* * *

A scream bounced through Akeiko's skull, as she sat outside the practice hall with Sano beside her. She clutched her head furtively noticing Sano doing the same out of the corner of her eye. Her body still ached from last night's altercation, her lip and eye smarting along with her injured knees. Sano had the obvious signs of battle bruises, cuts, scrapes, and the like, but he didn't seem half as broken as she did. Must be the cigarettes and alcohol. High pain tolerance didn't hurt either. However, there was one pain Akeiko knew she shared…her hangover.

"Sano, that's the last time I go drinking with you. I've never felt so sick in my life."

He nodded and folded his arms, "I'm never chugging 3 bottles of sake again.. But you know next week it'll be the same thing. You wouldn't stop boozing now, you're just upset you found someone just as hardcore as you."

"Let me be in denial until this agony stops."

"So what's gonna happen with the whole someone's-gonna-kill-me?" Sano asked nervously.

"I'm gonna cite conflict of interest so they'll send someone else." She muttered.

"That still means someone's still gonna kill me!" Sano shouted. Akeiko shuddered.

"Shut up, it hurts. They're all ten times crappier than me making it easy sailing So don't freak out."

"Okay, sorry. How's your head?" Sano asked apologetically.

"Well, I'd be better if some idiot would keep her big stupid mouth from shouting every five minutes. Obnoxious landladies…." The hitokiri glanced in the direction of approaching footsteps, too lethargic to actually get up. "Speak of the devil."

Kaoru marched right up to the reclining Akeiko, fuming. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the broom handle.

"Akeiko-san, I need to talk to you." She said sweetly, though it was obvious she was anything but. Her smile looked like it was slowly crushing her cheekbones.

The hitokiri was unmoved. "So talk." Sano tried to conceal his laughter, at the scene in front of him.

"I found your stuff in Kenshin's room."

"Yeah, the shed was like an oven so he offered to share. I was dying from the heat, so I accepted. It's not like it's odd." Akeiko said this matter of factly.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed, her teeth clenched, veins popped out of her forehead as she yelled a hysterical, "What!"

Akeiko clapped both hands over her ears. "Not so loud."

The exclamation had been enough to draw Kenshin from his chores, he appeared stepping out from the edge of the dojo. He was wiping water off his hands with a cloth, his sleeves still tied back.

"What's all the screaming about?" he said confused, glancing back and forth from Akeiko to Kaoru. The former painfully massaging her temples, eyes tightly shut. The latter enraged.

Kaoru raised her chin in the air and walked by Kenshin, grabbing his sleeve, dragging him after her.

"I have to take Yahiko to the temple for training today. Come on, Kenshin." She glared at Akeiko who returned the stare, obviously mad that Kaoru had the audacity to treat Kenshin like a child.

Kenshin removed the girl's fingers, "Just a moment Kaoru-dono." He approached the hitokiri. Kaoru wasn't happy with that suggestion, about ready to implode.

"Will you be alright here, Ake? You don't seem well, that you don't." Kenshin hovered over her, concern marking his tone.

She smiled up at him, "It's just a hangover, if you take princess and her student it'll be quiet. Thanks for asking." Akeiko felt loved, that was quite rare. He nodded and followed Kaoru as she stormed off. After a few minutes she could be seen stomping down the path, Kenshin and Yahiko a tentative distance behind.

"That was fucking hilarious!" Sano burst out laughing, gulping in air between guffaws.

"I found your stuff in Kenny's room….ewww!" Akeiko did her best impression of Kaoru, her voice high pitched, hand out snobbishly in the air, her nose upturned. Then she started to snicker as well, despite the throb it caused in her brain. Stopping a moment, she searched her sleeves for her pack of cigarettes.

"Shit, I must have left them in my cloak." Sano was still rolling on the porch as Akeiko got up slowly and went to retrieve the smokes.

She had just got to the room and found them in the mounds of blue fabric when Akeiko heard a loud thud in the practice hall. She paused, waiting for some other explanatory noise or swearing, but nothing came. Concerned, she walked back to the hall.

Sano lay unconscious on the floor, a broken blade deep in his right shoulder. That wasn't expected. But this was not the least of Akeiko's problems. A tall sinewy man stood before her, a suggestive smirk stretched across his face, sharp eyes glowing amber. They were obscured slightly by several loose strands of black hair, the remainder of which was slicked back. The man stood shoulders back in a casual posture with no attempts to be on guard what so ever. He held the other half of the blade.

"Holy fuck," were the only words that Akeiko managed to get out, before Saitou Hajime, had a hand around her throat and half a sword buried in her abdomen. He lifted her off the floor. She was sure he was going to break her neck.

"I suppose slicing someone's neck open is not as effective as it used to be. I didn't quite believe them when they said you were still around. The bitch that got away." He dug the blade in deeper, Akeiko whimpered in agony.

"K-k-kill..me…n-n-now…t-t-then…."

"No, that wouldn't be half as fun." He smirked, digging his fingers into her scar. "He needs to get angry. But don't worry Youkiya-san; I'll finish the job eventually." His fingers wrapped around the shaft of the hilt. Slowly he drew the sword out of Akeiko's body, never breaking a stare. His eyes shining with intent. Saitou lowered her to eye level. Akeiko's feet were still dangling above the floor. His face was now less than an inch from hers. She could smell the tobacco on his breath. "Any other questions before we say goodnight?"

Akeiko stared the former Shinsengumi member directly in the eye.

"H-h-how's…Okita?"

He was getting angrier, today was one of those days when Akeiko wished her mouth was sewn shut. Saitou hurled the hitokiri against the wall with all his strength. The impact almost knocked the place down, blood spattering across the surface and leaving a smear as Akeiko slid down the wall. He kicked hr sharply in the chest. Her head slumped forward in unconsciousness. Saitou admired his work for a moment before leaving the dojo in the same manner as he'd entered, casually, making sure his face didn't give away any hint of the carnage he'd left behind.

* * *

The walk home from the temple was long, silent, and ominous. The atmosphere reminded Kenshin of the sudden nightmares. It alarmed him and he couldn't figure out why. Sure he'd had them before-but not recently.

But in the meantime he simply nodded and smiled at Kaoru's banter, pretending to listen, intent on his own thoughts. He apparently wasn't very good at feigning calm. She noticed, and launched into a speech about him being distracted. Kenshin just put up with it, not caring to push the matter. He had more important things demanding his attention.

However when he got to the gate and didn't see either Sano or Akeiko on the porch, dread pushed itself into his head. He walked cautiously to the dojo, proceeding down the porch.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called after him. He ignored it. The sound of dripping hit the rurouni's ear. _Water? In the practice hall?_

Kenshin paused and flung open the door. His eyes widened as he discovered the source of the noise. Blood was trickling from Akeiko's head to the floor in steady drops, pooling with the other volumes of the liquid which came out of her abdomen. Sano didn't look much better, motionless except for a hint of shallow breathing.

The rurouni slowly traversed the room stepping around his friend, making sure he was alive briefly before going to his lover. He cautiously kneeled in front of her and wrapped an arm around her back and another under her knees. He lifted her up slowly, making sure not to move her more than necessary, keeping her head against his chest for added stability. Kenshin turned. Kaoru was at the door, her jaw agape. Yahiko stood behind the girl, equally horrified. He found his legs sooner than his teacher and bolted.

"I'll get Megumi!" he screamed, voice fading into the distance.

Kaoru still remained a glass-eyed statue. Kenshin walked to the door.

"Kenshin," she whispered, reaching out a hand. He paid no attention, passing her without so much as a glance. His voice was cold, calculating and harsh.

"Tell Megumi that I have Ake." No emotion coloured his speech, it was the perfect monotone.

When Kenshin reached his room, he carefully kicked the mattress into position still trying not to disturb her. He gently laid her down, examining what he could see of her injuries, listening to her breathing. He recognized the technique. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, gold pushing at the edges of blue. He stood up, looking down at his blood stained hands and shirt.

"I'll kill him."

* * *

The first thing that Akeiko saw through her hazy vision was the flicker of a lantern. As her eyes regained focus she observed the dancing flame, and then shifting her gaze slightly, she recognized Megumi's figure near the door. Akeiko attempted to turn her head, noticing the bandages that weaved through her hair. Pain throbbed from her skull, stomach and back.

"What time is it?" Akeiko got out. The only voice she managed was somewhere between a hoarse growl and a faint whisper.

Megumi kneeled next to her, complacent as always. "It's midnight, but you shouldn't be conscious and-"

"Where's Kenshin?" She asked sharply. The hitokiri really didn't care about anything else at this point.

"In the practice hall. He's locked himself in there for at least seven hours now. He won't let anyone in."

Akeiko attempted to sit up, but only got halfway before wincing in pain. She knew what Kenshin was doing, he was preparing for a death duel.

"Don't you dare get up!" Megumi pressed her back down, but Akeiko resisted despite the agonizing pain it sent through her ribs. She ground her teeth to stop herself from screaming.

"I have to help him!" she rasped, Megumi merely slapped her across the face hard.

"How do you ever help him? All you do is put him in a desperate state of mind and that always causes more trouble for Ken-san! I won't let you!" The doctor jabbed a finger into her broken ribcage. As she was distracted by the agony, Megumi forced a sedative down the hitokiri's throat. She clamped her jaw shut, as Akeiko still struggled, forcing her head backward, stroking her neck to force her to swallow.

"Sorry Akeiko-san, it's for the best."

"Bitch…" Akeiko slurred out, still striking out at Megumi, writhing in pain. Finally, the resistance from the hitokiri became weaker and weaker until she slumped back, and hit the floor. Megumi covered her up with a blanket after treating the reopened injuries. Then, she rose and gathered her things to go see Sano.

* * *

The next time her head unfogged, Akeiko noticed Megumi was no longer there. Everything was still. She was still woozy from the narcotic, which was evident when she tried to sit up. Akeiko winced. Those ribs were broken alright. She sighed, ignoring the pain, and worked on focusing her blurred vision.

As she concentrated, a sound began to rise in the distance. It was a metallic clanging that could only be clashing swords. She could discern the sound of a low, cruel voice. The one which announced the presence of Saitou Hajime. There was another intonation one she recognized but hadn't heard in years.

Akeiko finally managed to kneel after a few minutes of agonized, hurried, shifting. Using the wall for support she was able to stand. Her breathing was laboured, her body screaming in disagreement with her rushed efforts. Akeiko now realized the extent of the damage done to her back, as a steady ache travelled down the length of her spine. One wall could cause a hell of a misalignment.

Akeiko began to stagger out of the room and toward the practice hall, dragging her shoulder along the side of the building for support. She could hear the conversation now, threats punctuated with taunts and swordplay.

Akeiko had reached the door. Calling on all her muscles and every bit of resolve, she flung it open, almost falling over in the process. Kaoru knelt in one corner of the room crying hysterically. Megumi was standing in the opposite one propping up Sano. He didn't look very good, and his bloodstained shoulder let her know why. They all turned their heads, not to look at her but someone who had come to stand behind her. The distinct voice of Kawaji shouted almost in her ear.

"Stop this at once! Saitou you were supposed to test Himura's abilities not kill him!" The small, bald man was heated with both rage and exasperation. Saitou shrugged and picked up his discarded jacket, Akeiko noted the new police uniform. That wasn't what she expected.

"That was the best duel I've had in a while and trust me, Battousai, I intend to finish it." He pushed past Akeiko making sure his sword connected sharply with her side. The "gentle" nudge made her drop to the floor.

Kenshin suddenly spun around, to face the hitokiri. Akeiko gasped. His eyes were yellow and sharp, she hadn't seen that in ten years. They spoke of the Bakumatsu and the Kyoto rain, the torrents of blood and the cold, cold streets.

"Ake." Kenshin's voice was now familiar, steady, sure and intelligent. Calm. He approached her slowly, a hand reaching toward her face. This was the man she'd been seeking, the one that she'd lost.

"Himura-san. Youkiya-san." Okubo Toshimichi had appeared in the doorway beside the official. His tall form, brown eyes, and brown hair complete with beard cut an impressive figure. His words made Kenshin back up a few paces. She watched as Kenshin's hand brushed her cheek and then moved sharply away. He was leaving. Again, he was slipping away. And this time it was worse. There was no goodbye, there was no warning. Just a disappearance. One fleeting glimpse into a past she had never left. As he closed his hand into a fist, he crushed all the memories she'd ever had. She wanted the warmth of this man, but another force was cutting away everything she had waited for leaving her holding the bloody pieces. As he drove his own hand into his face, he might as well have driven the blade back into her gut. The Battousai was hers, her companion, her lover, but the man looking at her now, wasn't. When she found him in Tokyo had she really found anything at all? As his yellow eyes vanished so did her Kyoto, her nights with the Battousai, the fights, and the beating rain.

She put her hand to her mouth trying to stop herself from showing any outward sign of this weakness, this turmoil. Akeiko could taste blood. More than that, she could taste her own futility. No matter how much she may wish for the Battousai he was in Himura Kenshin's hands. He was nothing but an option, a choice that she didn't get to vote for. The rurouni wasn't what she needed. He was in her way, taunting her behind a mask of public acceptance. He was nothing. The Battousai under the surface and had reached out for her, and she didn't intend to let him go. Not this time, however, she was caught in a vice. That vice which held her firmly was Kenshin's own mind. It threatened and had erased her very existence. It had broken her into little more than a hazy recollection not even suitable for the most nostalgic of fairytales. Akeiko almost broke down thinking about it. She had been with the Battousai for two intensive years, and at the flick of some mental switch it ahd all evaporated. The most happy years of her life were labelled as too painful to hold on to. That glint of recognition had been a glimmer in a darkened memory.

Blood trickled down the rurouni's forehead; his eyes had reverted back to their normal shade and expression. Akeiko sank deeper into the floor. Kaoru ran to Kenshin putting her arms around him, he put up with the hug good-naturedly, trying not to show the pain from his visible stab wound.

The hitokiri picked herself up off the ground and limped out of the room, physical pain outweighed by emotional stress. She didn't care about the bullshit Okubo was spewing about some threat to Japan. Akeiko was still reeling over her own defeat. She hated the rurouni, who wore the Battousai blood on his hands. She was getting sick of dealing with two different people. But the Battousai did still exist, that small flickering hope was enough to cling to.

* * *

Upon Kenshin's insistence all 6 of them were listening to Okubo's briefing, in one of the dojo's small rooms. It was hard to hear a single word over Sano's incessant arguing with the Kawaji. Akeiko sat beside the rurouni puffing on a cigarette, listening to her commanding officer and revolutionary comrade in arms.

"Your replacement, Himura-san, Makoto Shishio has resurfaced in Kyoto." Kenshin's eyes flickered in shock.

"I thought he died in the war."

"We thought he did as well." Okubo replied nervously. "He was shot, doused in oil and then set on fire, but he still lived."

"You eliminated him then." Kenshin said coldly, "He must have known too much for your liking. I imagine that could have been this one, or Youkiya-san if things had gone differently. Okubo didn't answer the statement and continued with his intentions.

"He's now the head of a major syndicate, which includes ten skilled swordsman from across the country, that seems to want to take over Japan. We need this problem taken care of under the table and away from public or foreign eyes. We can't afford another civil war."

"Why are you even asking? You know that this one is a rurouni now." Kenshin said stubbornly.

Okubo nodded toward Akeiko, "I would've sent Youkiya-san, our last hitokiri, but she's obviously incapacitated. Besides if you do this I could pardon Takani-san for her opium trade or Sagara-san for his countless outstanding assault charges."

"Don't use me to threaten Ken-san! I will gladly serve my sentence." Megumi started glared coldly, looking as if she were about to go at him.

Kenshin remained calm, thinking carefully about his response.

It was Kaoru that spoke first, her words icy at warmest. "We won't let him leave." She leaned closer to the rurouni, her stubbornness apparent in expression alone.

Anger rose in Akeiko, she ground out her cigarette and half rose on one knee. Her eyes bore into the teenage girl, fire glowing in the deep amber.

"What the hell are you talking about? Kenshin is not some toy you keep for your own amusement! I'm sorry your tiny brain can't comprehend that this has nothing whatsoever to do with you! Do us all a favour, and shut up."

There was a long moment of silence as Akeiko sat back down. All sets of eyes were on her. Kenshin's stare chastising, Okubo's approving, Sano's confused as usual.

Kaoru nodded but Akeiko could see the mixture of fear and anger present in her face.

Kenshin broke in dissolving some of the tension.

"This one needs time to think about it."

"I can send a carriage in a week-" Okubo began.

"No," the rurouni interrupted, "I'll find you."

"As you wish."

As Okubo, took his leave he threw one final comment into the night.

"Japan needs the Battousai. Don't forget your place." His carriage clattered away down the street. They dispersed, Sano grumbling about the evil of the Meiji era, Kaoru mourning silently, while Megumi and Yahiko kept their feelings to themselves, leaving Kenshin and Akeiko standing alone outside.

A breeze combed through their hair, brown strands and red blowing in the wind. Akeiko rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It's your decision. Kenshin. I'm not going to tell you what to do," she said gently, "but I'll be there no matter what. I'm not about to let you do something stupid again."

"I'm sorry," he put his hand on top of hers, "it's my fault you nearly died."

Akeiko slapped Kenshin, on the back of his head with all the force she could muster. "Don't say that! It wasn't your fault!" She held his face in both her hands. "Stop blaming yourself for everything, you're notjust hurting yourself, dumbass."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few long moments. Akeiko eventually turned to the dojo, pausing.

"But if you do choose to go," she started nervously, "I want commitment…of some form. I don't want to repeat our old mistakes." Akeiko left him there, standing in the wind.

Kenshin was alone with his thoughts and decision.

* * *

Sano was a solitary figure on the porch, the next morning, chewing his fishbone, cursing his injuries and the man who had caused them. He, unlike the others, wasn't tearing his hair out awaiting the dreaded May 14th, but he knew that Kenshin wouldn't accept this mission. He'd taken a vow after all. What was that guy thinking? Sano shrugged to himself, maybe that's why he wasn't upset like Kaoru or Megumi, or anxious like Yahiko. As for Akeiko, she seemed to carry on normally. Maybe she was smoking a little extra but that was it. He could have sworn if anyone would be pressuring Kenshin it'd be her, after all she was the one who wanted the Battousai, but that wasn't the case.

His thoughts were interrupted by a heavy sigh as the rurouni sat down beside him. He looked downtrodden and this was a man who was forever optimistic even in the most hopeless of situations.

"What's up with you? Decision getting to you?" Sano said through his fishbone, folding his arms.

"No. It's Akeiko she wants…" Kenshin was visibly shaken, and his friend feared the worst. Break up? Move? "C…c….c…" The rurouni stuttered on the word. Sano laughed nervously at his sudden speech impediment, worry being the dominant emotion he felt.

"Spit it out! Clothes? Closets? Cups? What?"

"C….c…. There I said it!" Kenshin was visibly relieved, finally saying the word. Sano laughed harder confusing the man to no end.

"You gonna marry her?" Sano said when he could speak again, wiping the tears from his eyes. Kenshin stared at him, puzzled.

"This one hasn't had good experiences with…."

Sano waved his hand. "There's only one thing you gotta think about. You love her?"

"Well yes…"

"Does she love you?"

Kenshin's face changed suddenly, his eyes turning serious. "She loves the Battousai, but that's not who I am."

"Did she ask the Battousai for commitment?"

"No, but-"

"That settles it. She loves you. She wouldn't be here for the long haul if she didn't." Kenshin opened his mouth to protest but Sano raised another hand and went on, "I know, you think the hitokiri is all she's after, but she'd have killed you long ago if that was all. Trust me."

Sano stood quickly and stretched. He struck a heroic pose and in a triumphant voice boomed, "Enough of this! Kenshin we're gonna get you a ring!"

"Why?" Sano winced from the words, his effect defeated. Kenshin looked up at him blankly, blinking slowly in bewilderment. Sano sighed and motioned for Kenshin to follow him as he left the dojo.

"You've got a lot to learn about culture, Kenshin, being a wanderer. Lucky for you, ya got the expert of the female species right here!" It was the rurouni's turn to laugh subtly. Sano stopped in his path and glared at the small man fiercely. Kenshin shrugged, still smiling.

"That's a mouthful coming from someone who doesn't have a wife, that it is."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes." He said pathetically.

With that admission, they made their way to the market, Sano doing most of the talking. Kenshin nodded and smiled asking the occasional question. The looming decision was forgotten if only for a short time.

* * *

May 14th nightfall. The fireflies danced in the glow of the moon. Kenshin walked down the path, the sound of Kaoru's sobs still infected the air. He had all his possessions waiting for him at the edge of the dojo and was now going to retrieve them. He didn't expect someone to be there. Akeiko was standing at the edge of the road, smoking a cigarette. She put it out when she saw him and stepped into the diffused light.

"When Okubo died, I knew you'd leave. We went through the good byes with you earlier, but," She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Kenshin returned her embrace. "I don't want you to leave me again. I'm coming." Akeiko gazed up at him.

"It's too dangerous for you when you're injured. You'll die, that's the last thing I want." He pressed her closer, careful not to squeeze her too tight, "I'll come back, I promise. That's more than I can say for last time. I love you."

"I love you." They remained locked together sharing one final kiss. Akeiko picked up his things from the ground and handed them to Kenshin, he continued on his way, leaving his life in Tokyo.

The apparition of Kyoto had come and seized everything, hurtling sucking it all into a vacuum of destruction. It was the hour to deal with the time that should never have existed. The era that had slaughtered thousands, and still killed her children today by endowing them with broken ideals and a twisted sense of duty. Kenshin could see his doom on the horizon; he was the next child to be consumed by the eternal fires blazing in the Bakumatsu furnace.

* * *

Akeiko watched him depart, not turning her eyes away until Kenshin melded with the darkness. She glanced at the new ring on her finger, and smiled weakly.

"You must be crazy…" She whispered softly returning to the shadows.

**To Be Continued….**

**Author's notes:** So that's it! CHAPTER 3! The Kyoto arch has begun yes and brings a whole new mess of problems that I gotta sort out, but hey I got myself into this eh? I am very disappointed that you guys have left almost zero reviews….I NEED FEEDBACK! FEED THE POOR FANFIC AUTHORS! Anyway look for the next instalment! It's gonna be awesome!

P.S.-this fic kinda ran away on me…it was originally planned to be 2 chapters, funny how things work out!

Hitokiri Hitensai


	4. Beautiful Goodbye

**On with the Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! Well, here we are, the fourth time I have yelled that oh so ominous phrase….ah how time flies, but now it's official, the Kyoto arc is well on its way, if you don't remember where we left off, Akeiko was just bidding Kenshin adieu….and if you're confused and find yourself asking the question, "Who the fuck is Akeiko?" I suggest you read the other 3 chapters of this fic…I'll be nice and even break it down for you…1) Will you promise me something? 2) Smoke and Mirrors 3) The Battousai's Return…that does it…so read these, don't be lazy! ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Akeiko was frantically searching the dojo, sliding open and shut every door she came to. Sano had disappeared, and that was always dangerous, especially in the state he was in. So far the hitokiri had stumbled in on Megumi mixing medicine, and Yahiko doing his morning practices. Neither of which interested her. She was about to leave the dojo, when a soft whimpering caught her attention. It came from inside Kaoru's room. She sighed, sorely tempted to just ignore it and walk away, but a tiny thread of guilt tugged at her. This girl did feed her, and house her, and put up with Kenshin, in a manner of speaking, and as such Akeiko owed her at least obligatory concern. She knocked at the door slowly.

"Kaoru-san? May I come in?" she asked. No answer came, so Akeiko took that as a sign to go in. Kaoru sat up tears in her eyes. She had dark circles on her pale face which had lightened overnight. Kaoru seemed shaky, but lethargic in her actions. Her hair hung in an askew braid, and her bangs weren't much better. It was pathetic really, and the hitokiri couldn't help but be disgusted by the behaviour. Kenshin wasn't hers. However, Akeiko was at least going to make an attempt at being civil, she had come in after all. She smiled weakly,

"Are you okay?"

Kaoru put her head in her hands. That had apparently been, the _wrong_ thing to say. The hitokiri kneeled, extended a comforting hand, but paused as the girl began to speak,

"How can you act like everything's normal? He's not coming back!" She said her voice low and shaking with emotion.

"Oh, he'll come back. He couldn't just leave, the guilt would get him. Trust me." She said bitterly.

"How can you stand there and belittle him?" Kaoru glared at her and clenched her fists on her lap. "I can see why he didn't say good-bye to you. You don't care at all."

Akeiko couldn't stop the rage that flowed into her. She was of a violent temperament already, but that was a sore spot that hadn't been prodded in quite awhile, not since that bastard Katsura. Her eyes were piercing and cold. Her voice biting and sharp to match.

"I suggest you refrain from commenting about things you know nothing about. If I didn't care about Kenshin, then I would've killed him already goddamn it! If I didn't love him would I be marrying him?" Akeiko immediately cursed herself and her infinitely big mouth. Kaoru recoiled as if the hitokiri had made a physical attack, then swung her hand. Akeiko caught Kaoru's wrist, the teen's palm was inches away from her face. Her clutch was so tight that it was painful.

"Don't be stupid," Akeiko said letting go of Kaoru and standing up, "we're going to have to learn to get along for Kenshin's sake, and you hitting me is not going to help. Just remember something." Kaoru looked upward to meet the hitokiri's eyes; they stared back, identical to the Battousai's eyes in all but colour, they were fierce and unforgiving. "If you _ever_ so much as imply that I don't care about Kenshin, you'll have me to deal with."

Akeiko went to leave but Kaoru stopped her verbally, "Where are you going?"

"Unlike you I can_ help _Kenshin and I'm not going to let him go." She turned and tried to give Kaoru her most reassuring expression, regretting her outburst. "I'll make sure nothing happens to him, just stay here."

Kaoru nodded ascent and Akeiko walked slowly out the door, and the dojo, hoping that she hadn't screwed up entirely. She didn't like Kaoru, but she had no real reason to hate her, at least not yet.

* * *

Akeiko spotted Sano within five seconds of reaching the city square. He was the obnoxious man, kicking over barrels and swearing aloud. People were staring and children were running away. Leave it to Sano to create a public disturbance. She came up behind him, lightly tugging him by the shirt collar. 

"Hey! Dumbshit! You trying to get arrested?"

He spun around, frowning in disappointment, "Akeiko…what are you doing here? Didn't Megumi-"

"Yes, I'm supposed to stay in bed, so that my ribs can heal. But Sano," She poked gently at his injured shoulder. Sano yelped in pain. "You're supposed to be rest too, right? So screw Megumi. You following Kenshin?"

Sano immediately started to sputter with rage. "Kenshin! Why the hell would you run off without telling me? We had a deal!" Akeiko stared at him blankly.

"Kenshin is not here." She said slowly as if she were talking to a 5 year old, annunciating every word, "That is our problem. Coming?"

"When I get my hands on him-"

"Sano. Quit grumbling and answer the fucking question!" She was annoyed now tugging slightly harder on his collar.

"He didn't want us to follow him."

"Listen, Sano," Akeiko was trying to steady her voice, she let go of his shirt, "if he fights this alone, he'll die. He's not fucking going without me!" He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"So we're going." She smiled. He took his hand off her, and searched through his jacket pocket, "Guess we'll have to borrow supplies form Katsu. I'm kind of short on cash. You know the guy with the bombs?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Or we could mooch some off Kaoru. She coming?"

Akeiko shook her head, "No, she's still upset about her 'special goodbye'. Besides she'd make things harder for Kenshin. More people to protect mean more problems…"

"What do you mean 'special goodbye'?" Sano asked, confused.

"Well she seems to think that Kenny said goodbye to her and that's it."

Sano laughed before responding, Akeiko drew a cigarette out of her sleeve and lit it with matches from the other one as they started walking.

"That's not true! Rice paper walls are a bitch. I was trying to sleep, but _your_ damn 'farewell' was so loud that I know why the whole Ishin Shishi knew about you two. Damn it!"

"Enough already!"

There were a few moments of pseudo-silence as Sano attempted not to snicker. He soon failed.

Akeiko furrowed her eyebrows, forcing the veins in her forehead to become more pronounced. That just made Sano laugh harder.

"Hey, at least I'm getting laid, which is more than I can say for you! Not enough gay men in Tokyo Sano?"

He stopped in front of the hitokiri, looming threateningly. "I'm not gay!"

"Right…because men you're age with no visible interest in women are _never _gay. Besides, most straight men don't stare at Kenny's ass." She examined her sword, as Sano was ready to explode with suspense. This was bad, someone knew. What if it was more than Akeiko? What if other people knew? Something called panic entered his mind, as a bead of nervous sweat ran down his neck.

"I could hook you up, if you want…" she said nonchalantly.

Sano grabbed her around the shoulders blinking in disbelief, "You'd do that for me."

Akeiko smiled, "What are friends for? Just keep your hands off Kenshin and I'll gladly set you up with someone."

Sano sighed, "I've already given that up. It wasn't easy. I hope you appreciate that!"

"Yes, I realize that must have been difficult."

"Did I even have a chance?"

"Nope, he's quite straight."

Sano let her go, and slouched, "Damn." He sounded so pathetic, that Akeiko almost felt sorry for him.

"It's okay Sano; there are lots of hot men who swing your way. Just not Kenshin. I'm sure you'll get somebody soon." They'd been walking for about 15 minutes now.

"Ahem." Another male voice interrupted them. It was Katsu, standing in the doorway of his house, arms folded, pipe in his mouth, long black brushed his shoulders, piercing eyes examining the crowd. A green headband encircled his head. "You've come looking for something. Let me guess is it booze or money?"

"No." Sano gestured toward Akeiko, "This is Youkiya Akeiko, Himura-san's fiancée, and we're going to Kyoto…"

"And you want supplies." Katsu was still was completely calm as he ushered them into the house behind him, "I'll get you fixed up. I owe you one for last time."

"Thanks."

Sano and Akeiko entered the artist's cramped, middle class house. The hitokiri made a mental note to stand close to her friend next time he introduced her to anyone and deliver a sharp prod when he was 'accidentally' giving away too much information about the engagement of which she had told to no one save Kaoru on impulse. For now all that concerned her was leaving Tokyo behind. Every moment she stayed was a moment she couldn't protect Kenshin. From both outside threats and his own inner demons.

* * *

It was a couple of hours before the two of them emerged again, Sano now carrying a heavy pack on his good shoulder. Akeiko felt guilty for not helping, but her spine wasn't about to cooperate with any weight whatsoever as she found out when she was gathering her own stuff. 

"You guys going after Kenshin?" Yahiko appeared out of the crowd. Akeiko noticed the bags around his young eyes. He looked at her hopefully.

"Yes, but where the hell did you come from?" She asked.

"I followed you."

"Right…" she answered.

She stared down at him.

"Sorry Yahiko but someone has to stay behind. Make sure the dojo doesn't burn down or something."

"Why should I?" he was clearly disappointed, brows tightly knit.

"Because Kaoru's not emotionally stable, and Megumi has patients to look after." Akeiko explained, "Do me this one favour."

"Fine…But you owe me one." He said reluctantly. "Don't get killed. You're gonna hafta protect Sano…"

"Believe me. I know."

"Hey!" Sano interjected, "Let's get going, and stop discussing my faults. Jerks. If you ask me, we're both in the same boat." This time, it was Sano's turn to poke Akeiko's still bandaged head. She shooed his hand away.

"You two invalids aren't going anywhere." A man's smooth voice arose from the shadows. Akeiko recognized it, placing a slender hand ready on her sword, her stance prepared for any necessary battoujutsu. Sano put down the bag, and raised his fists.

"No need to get all worked up," Saitou slid into the street, his police uniform tight enough to accentuate his muscular frame, "I just don't want the battousai's mission to be compromised by two liabilities. You're only going to bring him down because you can't defend yourselves."

"I think I've proven my expertise at defence, Saitou." She spat the name out bitterly. "The Bakumatsu more than erases my recent one time lapse." Akeiko did not move out of her position, eyes locked on the former wolf of Mibu, fire burning in the amber hue.

"I beg to differ; you failed 10 years ago too, woman." Saitou smirked at the hitokiri's obvious anger, deciding to rub more salt in an old wound. "Maybe if you were better at it then, the Battousai wouldn't be the mess he is. Maybe he'd still be an accomplished warrior, instead of some stupid, worthless rurouni."

"Fuck you!" Akeiko lunged at the police officer, temporarily forgetting the broken ribs, and reached for her hilt, but suddenly she dropped to her knees. Her body convulsed as she spit up blood, a pain throbbing in her abdomen.

"Not like _that _you won't." Saitou was still obstinate. He smirked at the fallen hitokiri.

Sano helped his friend up, handed her to Katsu. She winced in pain. He turned back toward Saitou.

"Well, why don't you shut your fucking mouth! Let's finish this!"

"Whatever you say, ahou," Sano winced at the comment, now more eager than ever to continue. Saitou smirked again and got into a gatotsu stance, turning his body with one fluid motion. Akeiko, Yahiko, and Katsu were at the sidelines, silently watching as the challenge began. The artist was propping up the hitokiri, as she reached awkwardly into her sleeve to get a cigarette and lit it. Sano was gonna lose, no question. She just hoped that he'd be able to stand when this was through. Akeiko did want to get to Kyoto within this century and Sano was kinda a necessity.

Both men waited for her signal. It was easy to see that Sano had gotten in far over his head, shaking with anger and probably a bit of fear, but he wouldn't admit that. Akeiko merely sighed and flicked the ash from her cigarette.

She watched as Sano punched away at Saitou, grinning at what he must've assumed was his victory. Everyone but her looked on in horror as the officer's sleeves, disintegrated. Then Saitou started his offence, dealing Sano repeated blows to the head.

"Bastard's right. Sano doesn't have any defence." Akeiko said, as she watched her friend getting pounded as he failed to block any attacks. She nodded thanks to Katsu, before limping toward the duellists. She put an arm in between Sano and Saitou stopping one of the latter's punches, with her hand. Sano immediately fell to the ground, bloodied and bruised.

"I wasn't done yet, damn it!" Sano shouted indignantly, breathing heavily.

Akeiko cocked an eyebrow, gazing down at him. "I have to disagree." She turned to Saitou immediately assuming her most impressive glare, "Okay Saitou you've made your point. Now you can play hide and go fuck yourself." She kneeled to collect Sano, but was interrupted by Saitou's foot grinding into the fight merchant's wounded shoulder. Sano screamed in pain, blood soaked through the bandages.

"That was unnecessary you fucking bastard, son of a bitch!" Akeiko yelled at her enemy, unable to strike out as she helped Sano to his feet. Sweat clung to her friend's face mixing with blood. Saitou finally began his exit, only pausing a few moments for his final warning.

"If you can't beat me ahou, there's no way you'll survive Shishio. You're only going to end up killing the Battousai. Stay in Tokyo. As for you Youkiya-san, if you think I'm going to allow you or Himura-san live you're wrong! We may be forced to play nice now, but that won't last. I'll have my way."

Sano raised his fist and waved it dismissively in the air, "I'll defeat you, yet!" Saitou didn't even bother to respond, he only scoffed as he disappeared from sight.

The two friends glared after him, not choosing to move until he was gone. Sano picked up the bag of supplies.

"Megumi should look at those injuries before you go." Yahiko said rapidly.

"No time, come on Ake-chan." Sano ignored the warning and started walking. He wasn't exactly going in a straight line. Akeiko beside him, tugging his sleeve to help him keep from running into things or people, or from going off in a continued haphazard direction.

"Goodbye, Sano, Ake-chan! Find Kenshin! Good Luck!" Yahiko called out after them, waving. Katsu raised a hand as well, returning to leaning on his doorway.

They returned his goodbye, glancing behind them every so often until their friends were out of sight. Kyoto was ahead, albeit far ahead, but the shadow was already there and they were heading straight into it.

* * *

Just as Yahiko watched Akeiko and Sano head off, Megumi came up to him. She had dark circles under her eyes, and was at least a full shade paler than usual. 

"_What_ are you doing?" She asked, her voice was unemotional despite outward appearances.

"Ah…" Yahiko wasn't completely sure whether he should impart what the hitokiri and fight merchant had planned. But then again, she was gonna find out in a few days anyhow. "Uh…Sano and Ake-chan left for Kyoto...just now."

"What? With those injuries? I'm surprised the two of them can even walk around!" Yahiko sensed that she was slightly angry. He thought the goal was to help Kenshin with Shishio, and these guys were good fighters, so what was the problem?

"Ake-san will only cause Kenshin trouble. She'll jeopardize his mental state." The doctor said almost inaudibly, "I've got to stop this. Where's Kaoru?"

"She's at the dojo…but she's kinda depressed and she's been crying for-"

"Thanks." She rushed off, and Yahiko could not resist following her. What Megumi had in her head, he wasn't sure, but he knew that Akeiko wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Megumi threw open the door to Kaoru's room. Tae and Tsubame sat staring at her very confused. The doctor took a deep breath. She began speaking. She was going to try every possible angle to persuade Kaoru to get out of bed and on a boat to Kyoto. But there was no reaction, the girl wasn't budging. Getting desperate Megumi even attempted to slap her out of it, but still nothing, except of course Kaoru becoming more angry than depressed. Finally Megumi had had enough deciding on a more extreme tactic. 

"Ake-san's gone." She said bluntly, Kaoru only shrugged.

"I know, she told me. He's probably better off with his fiancée anyhow."

Megumi was startled. What happened to the competitive spirit? More importantly she was angry. That violent woman was about to become a permanent fixture in Kenshin's life. The doctor didn't know what kind of manipulation had occurred, but must've been particularly devious to further the relationship. Kenshin marrying wasn't exactly the first thought that popped into her head. It's didn't seem like a decision he'd go leaping into.

"She'll be able to protect Kenshin. That's all I care about."

Megumi scoffed, sensing that her mission was about to become pointless. She couldn't allow Akeiko to just run off with Kenshin. Megumi saw that the swordsman was getting to a point where'd he'd have to decide between the Battousai and the rurouni. Akeiko wasn't going to encourage the right choices.

"So you think she'll help him. Please!" She snickered. "All she wants is for Kenshin to be the Battousai." The doctor leaned forward for dramatic emphasis. "Ake-san will force him to fight. She won't rest until the rurouni is gone. Is that really protecting anybody?" Megumi had to hold back a victorious grin as Kaoru's eyes widened and she fell silent. That's when the doctor pressed the red tin into the girl's hands.

"Take this salve to Ken-san. He'll need it." Kaoru smiled her eyes brimming with tears as she accepted the medicine. As Megumi got up and headed toward the door she bumped into Yahiko on her way out. She glanced down at him,

"Pack for Kyoto."

* * *

Rocks. And trees. And then more rocks. And then some more trees. Akeiko was ready to die of boredom. It was Sano's bright idea to take the East Sea Road to Kyoto as opposed to the common method of the boat because they were broke. This plan would worked had the fight merchant not decided to take a "shortcut" a few hours back. The hitokiri sighed. She wondered how long it'd take before they just admitted they were lost. 

Akeiko wouldn't have minded wandering through the forest, but it was summer, after all, and the searing heat was enough to affect even the most experienced traveller.

"Sano, let's stop here for the night." She plopped down on a rock a few feet from the road. Pausing, he stared blankly at her.

"Didn't you want to see Kenshin?"

"I do. But I don't want to melt before I get there." She said pulling out a fan from her obi and flicking it open. Not of the cheap wooden variety, it was constructed of metal and coarse fabric. Kanji was scrawled across the red background in artistic black lettering.

"Why would _you_ have something like that? The words don't even make sense." He sat down beside her, plucking a twig from the ground, shoving it into his mouth, and proceeding with his usual gnawing. "Man, I thought I had some stupid crap…."

He failed to continue his sentence; the pain from a sharp blow to the head, which felt a lot like it came from a fan-like object, could be quite distracting. Akeiko's face was livid, her eyes narrowed.

"Kenshin gave it to me you moron!" she said, extremely defensive.

"And you expect me to know that?" He got up and started to gather branches for the fire, they'd need later. Akeiko continued to fan herself. "Why'd he buy you something so meaningless?"

"It's our initials." She said before hitting him again.

Sano paused and leaned in for a closer look.

"Oh. Who the hell gives his girlfriend a fan?"

Akeiko laughed, still not moving an inch from her shaded, cool rock to help him. "It was meant to be practical, in a manner of speaking." She gazed at the sun sinking into the horizon, but her mind was drifting elsewhere…

* * *

_Akeiko was denying every accusation, dodging every question. Katsura was getting desperate. _

"_We work together. That's all!" She kept saying that same sentence over and over, but he wasn't buying it. Akeiko knew that her commander had heard the rumours and he didn't like them. She knew he'd interrogated Kenshin as well. This argument was useless, and as much as she tried to stress to her lover that hiding their relationship was equally so, the more he refused to admit was. They were stuck in an awkward stage. A pseudo-couple, or so it seemed. She was sick of denying everything, but apparently the Battousai was adverse to any public display._

_Akeiko sighed, as Katsura started into another lecture. _

_She folded her arms, not understanding why Kenshin was hesitating after all, they were always together and it wasn't like people couldn't guess for themselves what was going on. _

"_I've had enough," she said, turning away. Katsura was still talking but she ignored it, heading toward the front door. The hitokiri left the house and entered the cool night, slamming the panel shut behind her._

_She didn't have direction. She only wanted to be alone. It was quite easy at this ungodly hour. It must have been at least two o'clock in the morning. Pausing at the river bank, she chose to sit on the grass, watching the moonlight dance on the water, reflecting its light back onto her shadowy form. It'd been three months since she left home, or to put it more bluntly since she was kicked out. Her parents definitely couldn't have wanted a swordsman as a daughter. _

_A rustle in the grass interrupted her thoughts. She leapt up and drew her blade. Eyes scanning the area quickly for any hint of Shinsengumi. They only found Kenshin's figure as he approached from the street. His wispy red hair seemed that much finer as it was combed by the breeze. The refracted light of the water illuminated his face, setting his yellow eyes on fire. Akeiko returned to her place, Kenshin sat beside her. For a few minutes they said nothing, just stared at the water. Taking something out of his sleeve, Kenshin handed it to Akeiko. She took it cautiously, it wasn't often that he gave her anything. _

_It was a fan. A red fan. Opening it up, she noted beautiful calligraphy across the surface of the ornament in black ink. Unfortunately the kanji was indecipherable. _

"_What is it?" Akeiko glanced at Kenshin in confusion._

"_It's our initials," he answered calmly, as he reached to put an arm around her waist, "I had a vendor make it for you."_

"_I'm grateful…but you're not exactly a spontaneous romantic." She was angry about the months they had had spent in a state of denial, and it was evident in her tone. He was going to _try_ to make it up to her at least. _

_Kenshin sighed heavily and held her tighter, "I told Katsura."_

_She couldn't hold back the shock, staring wide-eyed at her fellow hitokiri in astonishment. "What?" She asked, trying to regain some composure. He laughed slightly._

"_You're right. Hiding this," He used his free hand to turn her face toward him. The heat radiated from Akeiko as he angled forward. Pressing his lips gently to hers, he felt her breath quicken slightly her mouth starting to quiver. Sliding his hand across her face the smoothness of her skin contrasted sharply with the rough fabric of her kimono. His fingers travelled slowly down her back. He sensed her body soften as all the tension from a moment ago melted away, and her mouth parted. Two arms encircled him as she pulled him closer. His tongue slipped between her lips, hit with the immediate sensation of warm, soft muscle. Tentatively he explored the silky surface of the roof of her mouth. As they pressed together he could feel gravity take over, allowing them to meet the ground. Breaking away, Kenshin pushed himself up on his elbows, "isn't possible. Katsura wasn't happy but I didn't think he would be. Everyone knows now, and you don't have to defend yourself from their advances."_

_Akeiko finally found her voice, "They'll never leave you alone."_

"_I know, but I can't stand living like this. So they know. Does it really make a difference?" Kenshin got up and dusted himself off, offering a hand to Akeiko. She gazed up into his eyes, and smiled. He returned the expression. "Let's go home and move your stuff, I've got space in my room, and it gets lonely." _

_She took Kenshin's hand, not letting go as they walked down the road. Akeiko wasn't thinking about Katsura's anger or the heckling they were going to endure for at least the next month, they would both abate with time, however this force drawing the two hitokiri together was not something even remotely as impermanent. She slipped the fan into her obi, where it would stay for years, a symbol of endurance beyond the barriers of time, circumstance, and memory._

* * *

Akeiko finished her nostalgic tirade and Sano stared into the fire, digesting the information he had just taken in. He scratched his head in bewilderment, this story didn't make sense. 

"So Kenshin gave you a fan? What did that have to do with anything?" He asked casually, still not looking up from the orange blaze. The hitokiri lit her cigarette on the flames and took a slow drag before she answered.

"Well, it doesn't really. I guess he just wanted me to feel better, so he decided to give me a token of affection." She laughed lightly, still partly lost in the memory. "Even back then he never followed the rules. Just did what he felt was right."

"He knows nothing about people eh?"

"Nope. Social limits don't apply to him." She glanced down at her left hand. "But that's probably why I love him. I'm not exactly a 'traditional' woman. I can't stand fucking idiots who'd sell their goddamn souls for one stupid way of doing things." She leaned forward from her perch on the rock and put a hand on Sano's shoulder, forcing him to face her.

"This all brings me around to one nagging question Sano." He smiled nervously, imagining all the things he could've done wrong in the past 24 hours, like getting them lost, or making fun of the fan, or…the list was endless. "How did you know Kenshin proposed? I mean I only told Kaoru…and that was an accident," she added under her breath, "So who spilled it to you?"

Sano smirked and folded his arms. Akeiko appeared suspicious, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You could say I set Kenshin on the right direction. I helped him pick out the ring." Before he knew it, Akeiko had his arms around his shoulders and was squeezing him tightly. She seemed happy. Very happy.

"Thank you! I owe you!" This sudden euphoria was nice, but it was about to kill him.

"You're welcome…just let me go before I choke." He gasped for air, as she loosened her grip.

"Sorry…" Akeiko glanced at the fire again for a second, then continued. "Kenny isn't really good with the whole commitment thing, and I've been waiting for over ten years…" She added bitterly.

"I noticed." Sano sighed.

"And well, I was just hoping for an admission. Thanks Sano. This means a lot to me." He could see the seriousness in her eyes; it was like a weight had been lifted off her. A lightness invading her features. "I'll introduce you to a few people I know in Kyoto, I swear, there are a few guys there that'd suit you."

"Really?" Sano's eyes lit up. He smiled widely, but decided to remain on topic. "I'm happy that I could help. So did you set a date for the wedding?"

"Kinda," Akeiko's eyes travelled toward the ground, as she put a hand to her temple. "Kenshin said he'd marry me as soon as he got back to Tokyo."

Sano buried his face in his hand, "I can't believe I went through all that work…" He mumbled. At least this was a start. Then the realization hit him.

"I know why you want to follow him so bad now." he said slyly, the fire making shadows on his face. "You want to protect your little investment. I was wondering why you'd abandon that whole 'honourable swordsman' crap so easily, going when Kenshin said not to."

Akeiko stood up, her eyes glared down at him coldly. "I wasn't lying when I said he'd die, jackass. If you think Kenshin really believes he can defeat Shishio as he is now, you don't give him enough credit." She snapped. "Sano, this mission is his way of committing noble suicide. I don't plan on standing idly by, especially now that I'm wearing this. I _do_ love him after all."

Sano was unmoved, snickering under his breath. "I was right, you only have a prettier way of saying it."

Getting up, he rummaged through the bag of supplies Katsu had given them, pulling out two blankets. He threw one at the hitokiri who caught it easily. "Come on, if we're ever going to get anywhere we're gonna have to get some sleep."

She nodded, as the two friends lay down on their respective makeshift beds.

The journey had only begun.

* * *

"_Coming?" Kenshin asked impatiently, staring at his companion. He was waiting for her to join him. Akeiko had risen as well, but now she paused staring at the river. She examined their reflections; Kenshin's looming behind her own. They were distinct, clear, two mirror images looking back up at her, divided. _

_A sharp gust of wind came up suddenly, stirring the surrounding foliage. A cherry blossom fell from its tree, and glided into the water. Akeiko watched as it landed in the middle of their reflections. The resulting ripple, melded her and Kenshin together in the river's glass. They were joined now; it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. One little wave had changed everything, altered who they were to bring them together._

_Akeiko turned toward the other hitokiri, who still had an air of annoyance about him. Clutching her new fan tightly, she began to move toward him,_

"_Okay, okay." She walked close to him, and he smiled at her. It was odd to see that expression on the face of a killer. She wouldn't trade it for anything._

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Notes:** This is the end of Chapter 4! YAY! Okay there's a little detail I have to clear up Sorry for the vague fan description but I'm still trying to get the Kanji to work, I'll amend it later when I achieve this impossible goal.

That's it….SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 5! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK!

Hitokiri Hitensai


	5. I Remember

**On with the Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! Nope, not even one hair….sad isn't it? Sorry for the lateness of this update but life is just something that can't be ignored, along with various chemistry and biology labs…sigh…

* * *

Dust on the East Sea Road was invasive. It had a way of getting into clothing, and hair. Kenshin was engaged in brushing off his hakama then running a hand through his messy hair. He had just gotten up from a few moments rest, and was preparing for another stretch of walking. 

The rurouni had been travelling for days, and other than the whispering of passing villagers, nothing of importance had happened. He took a few steps and shortly heard a voice pierce the silence of the forest. Startled birds scattered and small animals leapt from the surrounding bush. He understood the girl's concern over Aoshi, but he wasn't about to tell her the whole story. Walking on, he pretended not to listen to her bantering.

After a while he no longer had to pretend. Kenshin examined each tree as it blended into the next, listening for any sound and watching for any movement that could mark an enemy. He noticed the sound of Misao's footsteps as she followed at a safe distance.

_The tapping became louder as she came rushing down the hallway. Kenshin glanced toward the door as it slid open with a bang, and Akeiko walked into the room, shutting it again before discarding her cloak and mask in a corner of the room. Kenshin took note of the fresh stains splashed on the garment._

"_Not fast enough?" he asked nonchalantly. The girl smirked and stood beside him on the porch. The night breeze combed through her hair, blowing it across her eyes in different despite her attempts to keep it out of her face. She folded her arms, self satisfied._

"_Let's see you try to beat spraying blood." She sighed heavily; she was still out of breath from the night's work. "I also had to put up with at least five men all wanting to rip me to pieces, on top of the actual target himself."_

"…" _Kenshin attempted to hide his worry, behind a façade of a stoic demeanour. Akeiko smiled slowly. Kenshin felt the press of slender fingers on top of his hand, resting on the railing._

"_Everything was fine. Besides, this will keep Katsura from brothering us for at least a couple of hours. I'm a hitokiri remember? If you think I need protection…" Her voice was slowly rising, and although Kenshin had gotten used to the way Akeiko changed her opinion on an instant, it was annoying. She spun around to go inside. An impulse fought with him, and won. He grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her back. Akeiko's fragrance of cherry blossoms was the only thing he could smell. The security of feeling her warmth was something Kenshin realized he wanted. _

"_If you hadn't come back..." Even to his own ears the sentence sounded incoherent, but it was said and that was all that mattered for the time being._

"Aoshi-sama…" Kenshin shook his head, trying to displace intruding memories. If he tried to remember his and Akeiko's past it never got him anywhere, yet little things could set it off. He hated this lack of any control.

The rurouni glanced back at the teenage girl making sure he hadn't missed any sudden, mystical transformation. No, her hair was still black and braided, not brown, she still was of short stature, her eyes were still turquoise eyes, not amber, and a blue ninja uniform still hung from her slight frame instead of a dark blue kimono. He looked at the forest as well, but there were no candles, or hallways. No hardwood floor, no porch. Kenshin sighed slowly and took a breath of fresh air, continuing forward, clearing the way for his tag along.

He stepped on a log, his foot making a clunk noise as it connected with the wood.

_The top clattered on the hardwood floor, the red, blue, and yellow paint melding into a single colour through the spinning motion. Kenshin stared at the toy he'd owned for so long, a comfort where no physical one existed. A page rustled. He looked upward._

_Akeiko sat across from him, her face bent over a book. Her hair hung in front of her eyes obscuring an amber gaze intent on the written words. She was beautiful, sitting there quietly. The ungloved hands with exposed thin wrists had a frailty that was captivating in its simplicity. _

"_You know that top is really annoying." She had caught his interest and temporarily abandoned the book. Her one eyebrow was raised slightly, but her smile was nothing but warm. _

"I need to find him, and I'll do whatever it takes!" Misao called out behind the rurouni punctuating her rambling. "Do you have someone waiting in Kyoto Himura? Himura?"

Kenshin was trying to ignore the question, but her insistence was not something that could be deflected. He sighed heavily. "No."

"You're lying." Kenshin was surprised by this girl's determination and it annoyed him slightly. He didn't want to bring Akeiko into this conversation at all, but thinking back on what happened to the Oniwabanshu and this girl's tragedy, he felt some sympathy.

"It's not important." He said, turning his head slightly. Misao's gaze was fell directly on him. She wasn't going to accept that answer, and he knew it. Luckily the wind picked up, temporarily drowning out whatever response he could have given her. It was like a multitude of voices all speaking at once.

_The din became louder as the evening traffic in the marketplace reached its peak. Kenshin examined the throng closely, waiting patiently for her signal. After a few moments he caught sight of her at the opposite side of the street. Darting back and forth, her eyes scanned through the crowd, looking over every face. Kenshin watched her closely, she had her arms folded and was standing in a shadowed area obscured by a looming doorway. Her foot tapped restlessly. Akeiko's face contorted in frustration and even by the slight movement of her lips he could tell she was swearing under her breath. He shook his head slowly, it was typical behaviour. Her expression suddenly changed to one of brief elation, as she gave him a nod and pointed to an alley. Making his way through the people, he rejoined her. The crowd rushed by indifferently, she only remained motionless, she was the only one that really existed. He walked with her toward the alley, and that night's work._

"Don't be embarrassed about it." Misao pressed, interrupting Kenshin's thoughts, he turned to face her. She looked at him undaunted. "What's she like?"

"She's stubborn," he began, smiling slightly, forgetting his silence in order to enjoy the comfort of nostalgia, a feeling he didn't often receive, "and arrogant, always saying things that shouldn't be said. No matter how many times you ask her to stay out of something she seems to find a way to get involved."

The teenage girl scowled. "Why would you hang around someone like that? A conceited loudmouth who walks all over you? She seems like a real-"

"But she's loyal, and doesn't leave when things get bad." Kenshin cut her off, anticipating the next word. "She holds me together." He paused for a moment before continuing, "But I left her behind."

"Good riddance I say."

That's when the rain, which had been threatening all day, began to come down. It was almost as bad as the dust, and soon Kenshin and Misao were talking shelter under a tree, though not before getting thoroughly soaked. Kenshin folded his arms and gazed out into the forest. Misao's voice was once again lost to him as he focussed on the pelting water.

_The rain was dripping off his hair steadily, and his soaked shirt was no more than a pile of water against his bare torso. Akeiko trudged along beside him, looking equally pathetic. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead by the endless downpour. The short navy kimono she had was now clinging to her body, with sleeves dripping wet. She continually wiped her face trying to get some of the water out of the way, but whatever she managed to cast off was shortly replaced. Her white tabi were now steeped in the beautiful colour of Kyoto mud up to the ankle. She turned to him, eyes narrowed partly for vision, partly in bitterness._

"_It's raining." Akeiko said flatly, taking one of her sleeves and pointlessly wringing it out._

"_I know." Kenshin responded flatly._

"_I'm cold and wet."_

"_So am I." He stopped temporarily, and she paused too, staring at him in annoyance. _

"_What?" She said coldly, impatience in her tone. He looked at her a minute, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He drew her close to him, feeling the added weight of another body against his. With it came more water, more discomfort and absolutely no heat, or at least none that he could distinguish. He was about to let go when he felt a hand reach across and grab the one resting at his side. Akeiko smiled warmly, enough to make up for the rainfall._

"_That's better." They kept walking in step with each other, huddled together, down the street, "Next time we're bringing an umbrella." She laughed wryly. Letting go of her hand momentarily, Kenshin put his arm about her waist, drawing her closer still._

"_No, I think I like it this way." He replied. _

He gazed into the shadows of the woods, trees veiled in gloom projecting a rather foreboding presence, in his mind he could mould them into the shape he wanted to materialize. He could see her, standing there, the wind blowing her hair as tears streamed down her face. Kenshin could see the pain, could hear the pleading in her silent voice. He watched the apparition, until the sun broke through the clouds and the rain ceased. He rose, and ready to proceed on the journey once again, moving on, without taking an emotional step. Misao continued talking, but his attention kept wandering from her words to what he had left behind twice.

* * *

Akeiko took a drag of her cigarette, and examined the rain. Sano had momentarily redeemed himself from getting them lost, by finding a cave by the roadside. He had been mulling over directions for hours, and they were more confused now than they ever were. With Sano absorbed in recovering his dignity, Akeiko had the chance to get focus on other things. Her ribs still protested the exercise aching almost as much as her head, but she paid no attention. Akeiko glanced at the now uselessly water-stained map Katsu had sent with them. Her friend was still frantically examining the piece of scrap. 

_The paper was in front of him on the table he kneeled at. They stood before him. All was quiet except for the sound of the water dripping off their clothing. Katsura looked at them ignoring their discomfort and setting the paperwork aside._

"_Did you finish the job?"_

"_Yes Sir." Kenshin answered seriously. Akeiko could barely contain her laughter, he looked more like a mop than a hitokiri. All those layers of fabric retained water quite nicely._

"_Good. You can go dry off now." Katsura dismissed them with a wave of his hand. His gaze dropped to the floor, gazing at the soggy footprints left by their sock feet and sighed audibly._

_They trudged down the hallway and into their room, proceeding to try and wring out their clothes, depositing a litre of water in the floor. Akeiko snickered. _

"_You'll never get dry that way. Let me help." She took the towel._

"_Take your hair out." He frowned but did as she asked. _

"_It's not like it's gonna kill you." She placed the towel on his head, attempting to get some of the water out of Kenshin's hair. After a few minutes, Akeiko stopped and took it away. Red strands cascaded over his face, the rest falling down his back in a damp mass. "There. It should dry faster now."_

"_Ugh…Did you have to do that?" He scowled. _

_She laughed at him, and it was no wonder, his partially veiled in hair._

_He must have seen the mischief in her eyes, he took a step backward, but it was too late. She tackled him to the ground, sitting on his stomach. She smiled happily._

"_You're all talk." She rolled over onto the floor, one propping herself up on one elbow. He turned on his side to face her. They both leaned inward until their lips finally touched... _

"I think I figured out where we are if you're interested." Sano stood at the cave's entrance tapping his foot, annoyance plastered on his face. "Or you rather sit here?"

"Shut up! I'm coming." She picked herself off the ground, and dusted off before following Sano outside. The rain had stopped, but there was water everywhere which isn't so good if you're wearing white tabi, that colour having a magnetic attraction to dirt. Akeiko sighed. Sano didn't seem to care, even though his wardrobe consisted almost entirely of the easily stained hue. Come to think of it, it was miraculous he wasn't covered in dirt already.

He started rifling through one of the bags they carried.

"Sano, you can't tell me…" she began, but he answered her question before she finished.

"I know we just ate, but directions can make you hungry."

"Was the mental exercise too taxing on your one little brain cell?" She laughed. He shook a fist and narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck you! I'd like to see you try and find the damn place from the middle of a fucking forest."

"What, Kyoto? The place I've lived for most of my life?" She put a finger to her chin and opened her mouth ready to back her sarcasm with a suggestion, unfortunately finding her mind to be a complete and utter blank. "I can't remember the way…."

Sano nearly fell over, stepping forward he grabbed her by the collar. "What do you mean you can't remember! You're a fucking hitokiri you should know the city like the back of your hand." He shook her emphasizing his point, not particularly hard, but enough her already throbbing head, that much more of a headache.

"S-Sano…you're...hur-rting...me…my ribs…" she winced visibly, and he released her with a mumbled 'sorry'. Akeiko straightened her shirt before speaking, deciding to 'forget' her now freshly throbbing abdomen and ribcage.

"I know the _city_ like the back of my hand, but I got to Tokyo by boat. So we're shit out of luck."

Sano shrugged still slightly frustrated, going back to his foraging, finally pulling out the last rice ball.

"I'll split it with you."

She put up a hand, "No thanks, knowing the reason for the hugeness of your tab at the Akabeko is good enough for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just eat and let's go."

Akeiko watched as he threw the rice ball into the air, tilted his head and opened his mouth. It reminded her of some kind of overgrown baby bird waiting for worms. But this was Sano after all, so it wasn't exactly shocking that he'd try a stunt like this.

Just as he was about the catch his dinner, the forest floor shook, making Sano close his mouth in surprise, the rice ball falling to the ground. Akeiko snickered at the image of her friend bent over his now ruined supper.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." She patted him on the shoulder, trying to be consoling. Sano leapt up and spun around, searching haphazardly for the source of the disturbance.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but they're gonna be dead in a few minutes." Sano's head darted from side to side, looking for any sign of the culprit. Akeiko pushed aside some brush. She could tell that the source of the vibration must be nearby due to the intensity of the earthquake. Of course, hearing the sound of mumbled prayers from the guy that may be the origin helped too.

There was a clearing and in the middle of it sat a heavy set man in the center of a circle of small statues chanting some ancient mantra. A cloth cap rested on his head, and a black substance which looked a lot like ash was smeared below each of his eyes. The man's ragged clothing announced him as probably a mystic rather than a member of society, making Akeiko more than a little suspicious. A short dagger was grasped in his hand, and he lifted it slowly to a position over his head. Akeiko readied herself placing her fingers on the hilt of her blade. By this time, Sano had noticed her interest and joined her behind the brush. They watched the stranger carefully, both ready to strike if the occasion called for it.

The man brought down the blade, stabbing it deep in the ground. Again a vibration shook the earth, shattering the small statues into a million pieces.

"That was odd." She said slowly, turning to her friend, who was surprisingly not beside her. Sano had stepped forward without hesitation. Thoughts of murdering the fight merchant danced through the hitokiri's brain. But she shook them off, deciding to back him up, emerging from the cover of the bushes.

"How the hell did you do that?" He said obnoxiously, Akeiko hoped a fight wouldn't come out of this.

The stranger rose, shock evident on his face. He looked at Sano first, and then his gaze drifted to Akeiko examining her for a few long moments before moving back to the fight merchant.

"I've had 10 years of training. But let me ask you, how did you come to be in these woods, it's far removed from the path." His tone was calm, but kind. An air about him announced a man of spirituality; he had more patience than the usual man.

"We got lost."

* * *

Before an hour had passed, she was sitting by a fire listening to Sano and the stranger talking like they'd known each other for years. She no longer wondered why half of Tokyo was included in the list of Sano's personal friends. He attracted strange people like honey attracts flies. There was something about this 'monk' that made her uneasy. Even though she had barely participated in the conversation his eyes always were stealing over to her slyly, and she didn't like it. All the same, she enjoyed the free food, and a few cigarettes. The discourse eventually began to turn to fighting techniques, though exactly how they wound up at that subject she couldn't really say. The stranger picked up a rock and held it in his hand, Sano watched intently, Akeiko did the same, though out of the corner of her eye. In a single hit delivered by the stranger's fist, only dust remained. Her travelling companion seemed enthralled, she wasn't impressed. Putting out her smoke, she stood up. 

"That's one good parlour trick, but I'm afraid my friend and I must be going." Akeiko took her bag and started to leave. She'd had enough of this guy's stories, and was ready to get out of there as fast as possible, especially since the conversation was turning to a topic she'd rather leave untouched. Talking about fighting usually lead to fighting and her ribs would have none of it. However, Sano stopped her.

"Excuse us for a minute." He said to the monk, who nodded silently. Sano then proceeded to drag Akeiko a little distance off.

"Why do you want to leave now?" He asked, clearly annoyed. She put a hand on one hip, and gave him the most cynical expression she could muster.

"Sano, we're on this trip to find Kenshin not get you some more dumbass friends. This guy just wants an audience." Sano's eyes adopted a more keen expression. He was plotting something and when Sano was plotting some bad idea was usually marching around somewhere in close vicinity.

"If I could get him to teach me a punch like that, then I'd show that guy! No defence my ass!"

Akeiko dropped the bag, and grabbed Sano roughly by the arms.

"This is about Saitou isn't it?" Sano didn't answer, he smiled nervously.

"Sano you need to stop this fixation, it's not healthy. Listen…" As she dropped her voice to a whisper, he tilted his head closer. "He's A MANIPULATIVE BASTARD! Don't even think of getting involved with him. Remember this?" She turned her head to cast the fire's light on her

scar, "It may seem like a good idea because that man oozes sexuality but he'll treat you like shit! Stay away from him!"

"Like _you_ know…" She paused for a second, before shaking her friend violently. Various items both from her sleeves and Sano's jacket were sent flying throughout the surrounding forest. This wasn't a gentle warning.

"YOU MORON! I FOUGHT AGAINST HIM! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN?"

"Yeah, but this is different…." Frustration throbbed in her head, increasing

her efforts, until all that was coming out of her mouth was incoherent noises.  
Noticing the rising pain in Sano's face, which likely came from his wounded shoulder, she let him go, trying to calm herself. He looked at her in disbelief.

"I love you like a brother Sano and I want you to stay alive, so please take my advice. I know you gave up on Kenshin for me…"

"I actually had a chance?" He grinned happily and she almost didn't want to squash his dreams.

"No. No you didn't." Immediately the smile was gone. Akeiko nearly felt sorry for him, the keyword there being nearly. "But that's not what I'm trying to tell you. Stay here, and learn that stupid trick from the guy," she gestured off-handedly in the monk's direction, "if you think it will help you, but I have to get going. Every minute I waste here I run the risk of losing Kenshin." She adequately suppressed the emotion creeping into her voice. "I'll take my stuff and head out on my own. When you get to Kyoto ask around. Someone will know where to find me. Do it quietly though and nothing about Shishio, Kenshin or the engagement. Got it?"

"Sure. But promise me you won't do anything stupid?" He looked at her worriedly, his eyes sceptical.

"I should be telling _you_ that. Take care of yourself. And stay away from Saitou."

"Okay."

They hugged each other warmly for a moment before the hitokiri picked up her bag and turned to leave.

"Hitokiri Youkiya."

The stranger's voice made her stop in her tracks. She glanced over her shoulder, as he continued, "Am I right?"

"What do you want to make of it?" she placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

In an act of submission, he raised his hands, "Nothing. I just wondered what you're opinion is on the government you helped create."

"Save it. It's not important. Thank you for the meal, I wish you a good night." She bowed slightly before disappearing into the woods, only taking the time to call back to Sano when he said something about getting lost. They'd been so hopeless together that either way it wouldn't matter. She glanced upward at the stars. Their crystalline beauty didn't interest her in the slightest, it was their permanence that Akeiko admired. They were unchanging, steady, stable, everything she wasn't.

_They reflected in the pool of blood which was rapidly spreading around the target's head, creating a red, circular mirror on the street. She stared at her own face, then upward at the sky. _

_Kenshin looked at her and then up as well. _

"_You get so caught up in this mess you almost forget they're there."_

"_You forget a lot of things." She replied, frowning slightly. Glancing downward quickly, she caught a glimpse of a child in a window, staring out in wide-eyed fear. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the vision. The carnage didn't bother her, but lately as the conflict with the Shinsengumi began to grow in intensity, she had a bad feeling. This couldn't go on much longer, something was going to give._

_She felt a press on her hand; her eyes met Kenshin's. He appeared so serious it reminded her of the first time she'd seen him, and it scared her. He obviously sensed the fear, putting his other palm on her arm. He smiled gently,_

"_I won't forget you, that's for sure."_

_In a moment of impulsiveness, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He shifted to hold her tightly, and they stood embracing each other for a long moment. The press of his body against her own was comforting in itself. This was permanent, forever. She lifted her face to his and whispered softly,_

"_I know." _

* * *

She sighed heavily, still thinking of that hard and painful memory the next morning. That was their last night together even though they didn't realize it at the time. It was the last moment of solace she had enjoyed before her world fell apart. 

Akeiko was so caught up in her reminiscence that she was startled by the sound of approaching footsteps. She paused, waiting for their creator to appear from behind the trees. They got louder and faster. Whoever it was, they were running now.

The ground shook underneath her. Eyes rapidly scanning the forest, Akeiko dropped her bag and took the stance of battoujutsu,. Dust was flying everywhere, she couldn't see anyone. Panic quickly rising in her throat, they came closer, she still couldn't sense any ki whatsoever.

"Whatever the fuck you are, stay the hell away!" She screamed, not confident in the slightest. Then she saw it, a glint of sunlight off of metal. It was only there for a second but it was long enough for her to draw her blade, catching her opponent's. The weapons scraped together for a second, before her enemy's sword broke in two, the piece flying into the brush behind her. Now she could see him, staring at the stump that once was his blade, frowning in annoyance more so than anything else.

He was a young boy with short dark brown hair, and big crystal blue eyes, ones which held a chill she couldn't begin describe. He wore a light blue shirt, and hakama of a similar but darker shade.

"Shishio-sama won't like this." He frowned, and turned his gaze toward her. The smile on his face was sweetly unnerving. She sheathed her katana, glaring back at him. No bandit would possibly have this kind of skill, or be able to go unnoticed by her. Then, thinking back to Okubo's description of Shishio's forces, the realization hit her.

"I assume I'm speaking to a member of the Juppongatana, even though you look like a child" Her voice was cold, calculating.

"Nothing gets by you, Youkiya-san. I'm Seta Soujirou. I was on my way to get one of the others when I saw you and decided to see how strong you really were, but I was foolish for fighting with a cracked blade." He smiled again, laughing. Akeiko was grinding her teeth. This was a tad too scary for her liking. She wanted to cut the damn kid a new mouth. He stood there in his sweet, innocent façade, and the masquerade disgusted her.

"I thought you may be a little faster than Himura-san so I tried a few steps short of shukuchi, but I guess that wasn't good enough. If only he hadn't broken my blade." He examined the broken weapon again. Akeiko was ready to forcefully question the boy, but decided on the more prudent method of subtle interrogation.

"So you've seen him recently?" Maybe it wasn't that subtle.

"Oh that's right, you must be looking for him. Shishio-sama was expecting you to be with him at Shingetsu village. He wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry I missed it." She said, mouth set in a scowl.

"Yes, it was quite a duel. Saitou Hajime was there as well." More now than ever, that man had to die. Akeiko balled her fist at her side. "Anyway, Shishio-sama wanted me to keep my eye out for you. He sends his congratulations on your engagement."

"What?" She nearly shouted back, the fact that her and Kenshin's lives had become public domain was beginning to get to her.

"I heard a drunk talking about it when I was in Tokyo. He said Himura-san had a fiancée, and when I mentioned it to Shishio-sama he said that it must be you, Youkiya-san." That bastard Sano was going to pay when she got her hands on him. Shishio would obviously have spies all over the place so it didn't surprise her that he knew she had found Kenshin she hadn't exactly gone missing after the war like the Battousai, but there was no need for Sano to add insult to injury.

"I have to go now, Youkiya-san. I hope you find Himura-san! Make sure he gets a new sword!" Akeiko's breath caught a little.

"So it was a draw," She whispered to herself. The boy bowed and left hurriedly darting through the trees, only stopping to glance around at various intervals in order to determine his direction. Akeiko stood there, trying to grasp the situation presented to her. Even though she hadn't been arrogant enough to dream of an unnoticed arrival in Kyoto, she had hoped that at least her association with Kenshin could stay in the dark. However, now that Shishio knew she was coming, he could plan for it accordingly setting all of them at a disadvantage. They held no trump card. What was worse was Kenshin was now without a sword. As much as she cursed that damn sakabatou it was the only weapon he would wield, praying for him to get a normal blade was an empty wish. The rurouni would never allow it.

She sullenly picked up her bag once more and continued on her way. Akeiko looked upward at the sun.

"_That's too bright!" She groaned as Kenshin opened the balcony door a crack letting the sunlight in. The comfort of the futon was something she really didn't want to sacrifice, meeting or not. Her lover just stared down at her, and sighed. She pulled the covers over her face, but felt the gentle prod of his foot._

"_Come on, I don't want to get yelled at for being late again." He said impatiently, engaged in the process of fixing his shirt and tying his hakama._

"_Why does Katsura insist on having these damn things so early in the morning?" She poked out her head, grabbing her kimono from off the floor. She sat up and began to redo her wraps, reaching the familiar point of being bound so tightly she could barely breathe. She stood and finished dressing hurriedly, doing up her kimono with the speed that came with years of practice. Grabbing a brush from the corner of the room she put her hair in the usual high ponytail. Lastly she put on her tabi and tied her watari, before following Kenshin to the door._

"_If I'm tired, I blame you." She said passing him and going into the hallway. _

"_What? You knew just as well as I did that we had a morning briefing, and I don't remember hearing any protests last night."_

"_Yeah, well, you should have known." She yawned._

_He rolled his eyes, and shut the door behind them._

**To Be Continued….**

**Author's Notes:** So that's the end of chapter 5…and they're not even in Kyoto. hits self Oh well I needed an introspective chapter anyway. Hope you enjoyed the flashbacks….I'll see you guys next chapter when the cast arrives in Kyoto!

Hitokiri Hitensai


	6. Dangerous Words

**On with the Disclaimer:**

I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! Yes I still haven't managed to get that deal hammered down with Watsuki….anyway we're into the sixth chapter now, and progress is picking up. Finally everybody will be in place and the real fun can start….well, if bloodshed and angst are your idea of fun….

* * *

Yet again Sano found himself staring at the inside of a jail cell. He wasn't panicked or anything, but at the same time it still gave him an unsettling feeling. He'd managed to get to Kyoto, and drop Akeiko's name. She had a lot of friends yes, but even more enemies that still held a grudge. He had to defend his honour in the form of a bar brawl.

He shrugged. Sano had decided that once he got into the city's penal system he should stay put; he was bound to run into Saitou sooner or later. However, by sitting here and doing nothing he couldn't help but feel uneasy. After all, Akeiko and Kenshin were now roaming around by themselves with Shishio's men a looming threat and there was little he could do to help the issue. He prayed that his hitokiri friend had actually asked for directions and wasn't wandering around in the woods somewhere.

There was only one thing that made him slightly less useless. He had learned the futae no kiwami, so screw Saitou and his insults. He was going to be an asset.

* * *

Akeiko shifted through the afternoon crowd, clasping her blue cloak close to her body. The metal mask was once again fixed on her face as she made an attempt to be anonymous in the city she'd lived in for most of her life. The last thing she needed was for Shishio to know exactly where she was. She'd arrived the week before, and had spent several days moving through the streets, searching for any evidence of Kenshin's presence. It was a hard task when every alley and avenue held some painful memory. But that was to be expected. She couldn't imagine what Kenshin must be going through. She at least didn't have any regret; she hadn't spent the last ten years burying her skeletons.

She hadn't seen hide nor hair of anyone from Tokyo as of yet, and she couldn't say she wasn't happy about it. The only thing that worried her was Sano. Checking her haunts hoping to stumble across him, she'd come up empty handed. All anyone had to offer were rumours about the 'brawl of the century." The thought of some poor loser getting into a fight with five other guys and getting his ass hauled to jail made her snicker. Of course, she had more than a vague notion of the identity of said loser. At least in jail he'd stay of out trouble.

Akeiko looked up at the sign above the hotel she stood in front of. Aoi ya. Yeah, that would be the place. The hitokiri hated begging for outside assistance, but after a week of no results she was sadly in need of some. The Oniwabanshu were a fixture in Kyoto, and after living in the underground of the city for so many years Akeiko couldn't help but know them. They had never really co-operated with each other, but there was a fellowship there nonetheless.

The hitokiri went inside, hurriedly removing the mask and shrugging off her cloak. Here she wanted to be recognized. If calm persuasion didn't get what she wanted, fear was sitting in a place called plan B. A young woman with light brown hair and eyes shortly appeared. She wore a brightly coloured kimono and the tone of her voice was bright and cheerful to match. Akeiko rolled her eyes, partially sickened by the façade. If she hadn't known before hand what exactly this inn was a cover for, she'd almost be convinced of normality.

"Can I get you a room miss?" The woman's eyes carefully searched Akeiko, pausing briefly at the sword attached to her hip. Clearing her throat, the hitokiri chose her most polite tone.

"Actually I am looking for Okina-san. May I speak with him?"

Her attendant suddenly seemed uneasy.

"Just one moment I'll tell him you're here, Miss…"

"Hitokiri Youkiya."

The words produced a temporary shock in the woman, as her expression changed to one of obvious distrust, but this was only momentary. She left the foyer and went out into the courtyard, leaving Akeiko standing there, impatiently.

Something had caught her eye. The staircase to the left of her had a small table at its base. Caught on the corner of the piece of furniture was a single thread, somebody had taken the corner too sharply and was now running around with a tear in their sleeve. Even from this distance there was no mistaking the bright magenta colour. She smirked to herself. Okina was going to tell her everything. Whether it got pounded out of him or not was his choice.

"Okina-san will see you now." The woman had reappeared, and was gesturing toward the stairwell. "It's the fourth room down the hall."

Akeiko nodded and began the climb. Her hand never left the hilt of her blade. The Oniwabanshu hadn't gotten to their lofty positions as the top Kyoto spy syndicate with tea and biscuits. She paced slowly down the hallway of the second floor, glancing over the balcony into the enclosed yard. Two women were hanging laundry. One of them she recognized as her receptionist, the other was about the same age with long dark hair and eyes. Two men were keeping them company, one thin and lanky, the other brawny and more than a little intimidating. Their conversation was punctuated with laughter and friendly banter.

It reminded her of the few moments when the Ishin Shishi wasn't a den of tension. It hadn't happened often, but there were times. Times when Iizuka wasn't being creepy and Katsura wasn't being a complete bastard. She immediately reconsidered; Katsura was _always _a fucking bastard. She sighed, dismissing the thought, choosing instead to continue on her intended path. She slowly slid open Okina's door.

The old man sat stoically, his face expressionless. His grey hair announced his age, while the beard that extended from his chin, gathered into a bow, told of a more youthful disposition. That and the way his gaze was fixed on her legs said one thing to Akeiko. Dirty old man. Maybe she had overestimated him a tad. After all, rumours aren't always true, especially rumours of greatness. She bit her lip and knelt down across from him. His eyes finally shifted upward toward her face.

"I'd never thought I'd see you here Youkiya-san." He said his voice cold and exacting. She could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, in this particular situation I, unfortunately, need your help." Akeiko's eyes narrowed, "I'm looking for the Kenshin Himura, and I happen to know you have some clue as to his whereabouts."

"I'm old but I'm not a fool." He replied coldly, folding his arms, "You're still a hitokiri, Youkiya-san, and I'm not about to deliver a man into death's hands."

"I'm not out for his blood."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Akeiko rolled her eyes; she didn't want to argue with this man. But she sighed and continued.

"We had a past together, and I'm only trying to find a friend." The two of them glared at each other, each stubborn, and waiting for the other to make some gesture of submission.

"No, I don't think so. You're just another of Shishio's men, ready to destroy him." For a man that was supposed to be a spy, he wasn't very good at keeping secrets. But then again, this was Kyoto. What was the government's business tended to be everyone's business. "I'm assuming you know all about it." Okina was obviously trying to correct his error and it showed.

"I can't say I don't. But that's beside the point…" this tap-dancing was beginning to get on her nerves, "I need to know where Kenshin is and you _are_ going to tell me."

"Are you really so confident? Himura-san doesn't want to be found, and I'm not about to give him away to an assassin!"

"I'm not going-"she tried to get out, but was interrupted.

"You won't find him! I'll make sure that he disappears! He'll vanish!"

This is going nowhere! Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you."

Akeiko leapt up and grabbed the man by his collar. Her eyes on fire.

"I'M HIS FUCKING FIANCEE! NOW WHERE IS HE?" She was screaming, rage taking away most of her inhibition and once she started she wasn't about to stop, "I've followed his ass all the way from fucking Tokyo on the fucking East Sea Road! I know he's been here and now I want some fucking answers or I'll do something you'll regret!" She still kept one hand on her sword. Okina watched that hand intently a bead of sweat travelling down his neck.

"Okina-sama, I have the location of Hiko Seijuro." The brawny man, had slid open the door and was now standing at the threshold of the room. In his hand he held a small slip of paper.

Akeiko paused and released the old man, who she had lifted a few inches off the floor. He landed with a thud. She approached the interloper and plucked the paper from his grasp. He stared blankly, as she read the information, and then replaced the sheet. She strode past him and out the door, looking back for a moment.

"Thank you, Okina-san. I won't forget your kindness." She smiled eerily, and left the old man in a lump on the floor. The brawny man rushed to his master's aid, but Akeiko heard Okina insist that he was fine. Dirty old men must still have some pride after all. She snickered smugly as she made her exit, her destination etched in her memory.

* * *

Misao ran up to the second floor of Aoi ya, silently cursing herself for forgetting her wallet. She'd left Kenshin sipping tea at a stand while she raced back home to retrieve it. They had been in the middle of a conversation, one which was steering her closer to knowing where Aoshi was. He was about to tell her, she knew it. Misao clenched her teeth, and shook her head. _I was so close…I'm an idiot! _But however close she was, vendors tend to insist on being paid.

She reached her room and was just about to open her door. Pausing she heard voices emanating from her grandfather's room. Taking a few cautious steps in that direction, trying to avoid detection, she could make out, a sharp distinct female voice.

"I'M HIS FUCKING FIANCEE!" Misao leapt at least a foot into the air. That was very loud, very vulgar, and very sudden, especially when you had been straining to pick up any noise just a second before. The girl shook her head, wondering if the ringing in her ears was permanent. As she was attempting to recover from the shock, another Oniwabanshu member walked by her, giving a nod of recognition, before proceeding to Okina's room. There were more words as he entered the room. Misao still stood there eyes wide, wondering if this was an enemy of the Oniwabanshu. That chain of thought brought on a whole new set of worries and Misao was just about to barge in there herself and kill whoever it was, when they did her a favour and stormed out.

It was a woman she had anticipated. She was maybe a bit taller than Kenshin, and had on the shortest kimono Misao had ever seen. The dark colours of her clothing made her skin look even paler than it must have been. She treaded so lightly with a kind of gait that announced speed to be her specialty. The watari on her feet just cemented the theory.

The stranger walked at a brisk pace down the hall, and Misao got ready as she approached waiting for a fight. Misao shifted her weight, subtly preparing to fight. She even got into battle stance. Passing by her, the woman apparently noticed the young girl's pose. She backed up, stopped, and stared down at her, examining what she saw. And then Misao noticed the woman's eyes. They were cold, sharp, and intelligent, just like Kenshin's when he went at Chou. Harsh and calculating, with no hint of humanity.

"_What does she look like?" The rurouni smiled at her, but she could tell he didn't want to say anything. She still clung to the hope that getting him to talk about his woman would make him feel guilty enough to tell her about Aoshi. He sighed, and shrugged._

"_I can't see why you'd want to know about this one's…"_

"_I'm curious okay!" she interrupted, folding her arms, "and there's nothing else to talk about unless-" He must have seen where she was headed, he complied._

"_She's got brown hair, and eyes... a tendency towards violence." The last part of the phrase was almost inaudible, and he cleared his throat before continuing, "A slim build, but athletic…and I that's all I can say about her really. This one isn't very good at description…." He shrugged nervously, and then turned as they continued along the East Sea Road._

Misao glanced at the stranger. Brown hair, brown eyes, thin. But…no. This woman couldn't possibly be _her_. Laughing a little, Misao was unable to contain herself, but she stopped as soon as she became aware of the expression on the stranger's face, it was one of sheer disgust. Needing to recover some dignity, Misao turned her mouth into a hard line, and glared back into the cruel eyes. Misao could barely contain her shock as she felt a foot lightly tap hers.

"Bend your knee more or you'll fall over when you attempt your 'lunge'." The woman said calmly, gesturing toward the girl's left leg.

"What?" Misao could feel her face flush with rage, her plan of attack had just gone up in smoke. Her tormentor merely sighed and began to walk away. Who was she to tell _her_, how to stand?

"Well, I tried." She said nonchalantly, waving her hand in dismissal. That was it. Misao leapt at her, but was left with a face full of air. The woman was gone. The turned every which way, but she couldn't see her, and that made her madder.

"I admire your skill but you really need to learn to control that temper. Fighting with raw emotion doesn't work. Don't attack without thinking." Misao followed the voice, and saw her standing on the porch railing directly behind her. The statement held more than a bit of irony, since this was the same woman who had just been screaming at Okina. She stepped down to the floor, and proceeded to leave.

Watching her, Misao's temper ebbed. This woman seemed to know what she was talking about. She didn't know what to make of her exactly, she was nice like Kenshin, but in a different way it seemed. In a rude way. But nice nonetheless.

Disappearing down the stairs, the stranger left behind one major question. Why would she even bother with correcting her? Misao was used to people looking at her and seeing a child, but that woman had viewed her as more than that, she'd addressed her as a contemporary, a fellow combatant.

Misao rid herself of the thought and went back to her original purpose, grumbling once more over her forgetfulness. The woman took a backseat in her mind, for the moment.

* * *

Kaoru sighed heavily, resting her chin in her hand. She and Yahiko were sitting on the steps of Sae's restaurant. A week had come and gone with nothing to show for it. No one had seen Kenshin. No one had seen Akeiko or Sano either, but in the former's case that really didn't concern her.

"He's got to be here somewhere." Yahiko reassured, arms folded. He glanced at her, his eyes narrowed with determination.

"I hope so." She wasn't optimistic, but smiled weakly at her apprentice. Looking down at her waitress uniform, she couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into when she'd taken Kenshin in. Chasing after someone who seemed to have no real feelings for her, or at least not the kind she wanted sounded stupid when she thought about it. She shook away the thought. This was Kenshin, he _had_ to need her, even if only as a reminder of his life in Tokyo. He needed to be kept away from his past.

Akeiko was there to endorse that past. The rurouni was his real personality, the Battousai nothing but a killer. He wouldn't lose himself again like he did with Saitou; she would make sure of that no matter what it took. The image who she knew as a warm man turn cold and cruel, saturated in blood lust was not one she wanted to face again.

As Sae called from the doorway, the two of them rose and went inside, their break over. A figure walked by, his gaze directly ahead of him, red hair blowing in the wind. He didn't notice them, only the city. These streets, the dangers hidden in them, and everything they represented were all that existed now.

* * *

Kenshin moved rapidly across the city. A bandage covered his scar, obscuring his identity to the passing crowd, but not to himself. He'd returned to the Aoi ya after Misao hadn't rejoined him, and found a hidden tension in the there. Okina gave him Hiko's location, nothing more, although it was obvious something had happened both by the gruffness of his demeanour and the marked silence of his Misao. However he didn't push the matter, if it had to do with Shishio, Okina would have told him, other than that it was really none of his business anyway.

Unfortunately if he wanted to get to Hiko's he had to traverse the city, and no matter how detached he tried to make himself he could still see apparitions everywhere he glanced. He saw himself slitting someone's throat, running a sword through someone else's chest, or carving through a group of Shinsengumi. It was a loop of endless cruel repetition, reminding him of his own shortcomings.

What was worse is that if he wasn't seeing himself, he was seeing her. She darted through the alleys, covered in blood and still hacking at enemies around her. She sliced through flesh like putty, leaving bodies as refuse behind her.

Passing a vendor selling fans, he paused. The man started to spout his sales pitch. Kenshin ignored the artful and flowery product description, his mind racing back to the memory of Akeiko, holding a red fan, letters scrawled across it. Smiling gently, her eyes were warm with no trace of the ferocity that characterized a hitokiri.

The merchant examined him impatiently. Kenshin gave him a quick 'no thanks', turned, and moved onward. Even though it was painful for the both of them, he was glad he hadn't broughtd Akeiko along. She couldn't fight this battle for him, both because of her injuries and her attachment to the Battousai. He couldn't believe that she'd given up on bringing that part of him back to the surface. That fight with Saitou had reminded him that no amount of forgetting could erase the hitokiri in him. He was going to Hiko for that reason alone. Kenshin needed a way to control that weakness.

He'd be lying if he said Akeiko wasn't standing in the way of that. She tipped the balance inside him ever so slightly. He loved her, and it was throwing him off. She was forcing him to deal with the Bakumatsu he'd left behind, all the things he wished had never happened. It would have been easier to remember those years as nothing but a horrible span of history, but when he recalled Akeiko beside him, their conversations together, their nights together, he couldn't help but feel some small ray of happiness in the storm of regret. Kenshin could no longer entirely regrets the war because he wouldn't have met her. The realization scared him a little in its selfishness.

He sighed, trying to push these thoughts out of his mind. Akeiko's voice came from out of the mental racket. _"It's not your fault."_

Kenshin smiled to himself. The words didn't erase his guilt, but they took off its edge and that was enough for him to keep going. Akeiko was there, always making him move on, and that's why he needed her. Past or present she still fought beside him. The enemy had changed but their partnership hadn't and that was something he could count on.

* * *

The clattering became louder as it approached. Akeiko extinguished her cigarette. Some idiot was trying to drive a carriage through a street this crowded? She sighed, and re-affixed the protective mask to her face, pushing herself off the building she had been leaning on. She set off toward the carriage.

Okina's information placed Hiko somewhere in the woods outside of town, so that's where she was going, cursing the fact that she had to go through that goddamned forest again. Her mulling was interrupted by people yelling threats and screaming behind her. That carriage driver must have been new at the job or crazy. Probably some rich British aristocrat who thought he owned Kyoto. There were a lot of them.

She kept on her path, retrieving her fan from the depths of one sleeve. The heat was stifling, especially with the heavy cloak on.

By this time, the carriage was along side her, and it was there it decided to stop.

"Next time try slowing down before you stop idiot!" she yelled at the driver, before turning away.

"Oji-san." That bright, boyish voice was familiar. Glancing back she saw why. Seta Soujiro, her assailant from the East Sea Road. She turned toward him, a glare emanating from the only visible part of her face.

"What do you want now?" she demanded. The youth only continued to smile innocently.

"It's nothing really. Shishio-sama would like to talk to you. I'll take you a house he has in town."

"I'll tell you again," Akeiko turned to walk away "if he doesn't make the effort to come himselfI'm not interested. I don't deal with henchmen."

She only got a few feet, before bumping into someone. He was dressed completely in black, cloth obscuring his face. He drew a sword and lunged at her throat. She quickly dodged the blade, going under it pivoting to stand behind the man. Akeiko delivered a club to the back of the neck with her sheath before he could even turn around. Obviously this was a soldier of Shishio, and obviously he wasn't a very well versed with her history. She would've killed him, but that would get her unwanted attention. Examining her surroundings, she noticed ten other men lurking at various places on either side of the street, all armed and ready. Sure, she could manage to cut most of them to shreds but not here. Her freshly throbbing ribcage wouldn't allow it..

"Shishio-sama was particularly clear. Please get in." The boy was still grinning, holding open the carriage door. Akeiko glanced around looking for another option, and unfortunately couldn't come up with one. If she tried to escape this would get nasty and corpses lead to more delays, if she raised the alarm the police would never get there in time.

Akeiko got in reluctantly, Soujiro shutting the door behind her. She sat, crossing her legs at the knee and retrieving a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long puff. The carriage jerked into motion, speeding down the street.

"I apologize for any inconvenience Youkiya-san." The boy said his blue eyes still as cold as death.

"You're damn right it's inconvenient…" she mumbled, gazing out the window. A few silent minutes passed.

"So you knew-"

Soujiro was interrupted by the halting of the carriage. The driver shouting at them to get out. Akeiko was glad he hadn't finished the question, having a feeling she was about to discuss its answer in detail shortly.

* * *

The 'house', with a sweeping staircase, and generous foyer complete with rich red carpeting and oak furnishing was more like a mansion really. Western to the extreme. She noted these trappings of greed as Soujiro lead her up to the second floor. The silence was unnerving.

Akeiko carefully searched for exits in the event of escape. Crashing through one of the place's many windows seemed like the best option, second only to the front door. That was a very distant second.

"Here we are Youkiya-san," the boy said as they came to a room. Soujiro opened the doors, and gestured for her to enter first. She did so with caution, hand ready on her sword's hilt. Her eyes narrowed upon the sight which greeted her.

There was Shishio, reclining on a couch in the center of the room. He had a lit pipe in mouth, smiling almost coyly at Akeiko in an expression that made her want to gag. Bandages could not obscure the burnt flesh that was his lips and the yellowed charcoal eyes, shining in maniacal brilliance. Akeiko noted the muscles that were defined through the cloth. Like Saitou this man hadn't let himself go to waste after the Bakumatsu..

At his right stood his concubine, a brightly coloured kimono hanging loosely off her frame. Her hair was done in a tight bun at the back of her head and intertwined with green beads, the look on her face one of thoughtfulness. Akeiko rolled her eyes at this woman's appearance. And these men referred to _her_ as a whore.

On Shishio's left stood Houji a man of high intelligence but with the personality of a nervous rat. Akeiko had heard of him, but only enough to know his name and reputation, which was less than flattering among the residents of Kyoto. He wore a suit, with a green lined cape over his shoulders. Akeiko scoffed. He was trying to seem important.

"Take off the disguise, it's pointless here." Shishio said calmly. She complied, taking off her mask and cloak, handing them reluctantly to Soujiro who had not left his place behind her.

"You must be Chisa's sister!" The concubine interjected after carefully examining the hitokiri's face. She seemed determined to exact an answer. Shishio shrugged slowly.

"Forgive Yumi for interrupting." He sat up, resting his arms on the back of the sofa.

"It's been awhile Youkiya-san. Last time I saw you, I recall a very bitter woman. Now I hear of an engagement. You have to be happy to have found the Battousai, or, shall I say, Himura-san as he likes to be called now."

Akeiko stifled the slight annoyance she felt and responded as stoically as she could manage.

"Yes, it's been a long time. And you're the same arrogant son of a bitch I knew before, only with bandages."

"You never could stand me could you?" He didn't let the insult affect him in the slightest, continuing in casual conversation.

"No, I couldn't. You seemed to believe that because you were Kenshin's replacement you were entitled to more than just his position in the Ishin Shishi. I wasn't the house whore."

Shishio smirked, "But you _were_ the Battousai's whore, and _are_ Himura-san's whore, a poor choice by all accounts. You could've had something much better…"

"Don't make me laugh. The bandages are an improvement." Akeiko folded her arms, her mouth set in a scowl.

"You were beautiful when you killed, but that beauty was underappreciated." He held out a hand and invited Yumi to sit beside him. As she seated herself, she adopted a smug expression on her thin face. Personally Akeiko was almost at the point of retching. This man and his lechery was rather disgusting. "But as you can see, _real_ women know _real_ men regardless of appearance."

"Save it for someone who cares." The hitokiri was beginning to get impatient, this conversation was taxing her nerves. "Why did you want to see me so badly? And there better be more reasons than the one you just gave me."

He laughed lowly, "Even though you may not wish to admit it Youkiya-san, I know you. I know you desire the re-birth of the Bakumatsu as much as I do. It was your time of glory. You can remember the fires and the blood and unlike the Battousai, it makes you happy, it exhilarates you, does it not? Help my forces take down this weak government."

Akeiko was less than impressed, and she responded bitterly.

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong idea entirely. The Bakumatsu could've been full of good times for me, but not because of the warfare. The Battousai is all I want, and unlike you, I don't believe in sacrificing innocent lives for personal gain. Killing was a means to an end, not anything worthy of pride." She paused a moment, meeting his eyes before continuing, "Sure our government has…issues, but after putting all that effort into creating it, I can't see you wanting to tear it down for some personal vendetta."

"What I desire isn't revenge."

"You don't know what you want." She turned to go. "Don't even do me the disrespect of thinking you know where I stand. You pretended to know me a decade ago and you're still doing it now. Take your offer and shove it." She was almost at the door before he spoke again.

"You told them didn't you?" Shishio's words made her pause temporarily, as she glanced backward, nodding.

"I did. They asked me where you were that night and I told them."

"So you would betray a fellow hitokiri?" She could see the looks of pure disgust on the visages of Shishio's comrades, and she knew he must have related his sordid tale of betrayal to all of them. Houji in particular appeared ready to strangle the life right out of her.

"Please! As if I knew what they were going to do! I would feel guilty, but you're a conceited bastard. I was doing the world a favour."

"A favour? By sending murderers to someone with skills far superior to the Battousai's? I'm twice the man he is. At least I'm not stupid enough to listen to some bitch of a woman. The age is mine, intelligence and strength is what's needed now, not false ideals and childish optimism.

"Kenshin isn't some heartless bastard like you are Shishio! He cares about what happens to people, and isn't out for bloodlust, that you seem to revel in! We can end this now fucker! I'll cut you to pieces, you and your petty fucking insults!" Her eyes burned with the fires of rage. Shishio got up from the couch and strode slowly up to her.

"You're just as vulgar as I remember. It's a shame you won't reconsider that sickly alliance you have to the Battousai. Kill yourself again for all I care. Just be sure that if you stand by him, I'll show no mercy. You'll die with him."

"That's all I ever wanted." She sneered.

"I assume you can show yourself out Youkiya-san. Hopefully, I won't see you again."

"Don't count on it." She sheathed her blade, taking back her cloak and mask from the boy before exiting. Akeiko gave them all a final glance.

She made her way down the staircase and hurried across the front lobby.

She opened the front door, for once happy at the sunlight hitting her in the eyes. Akeiko didn't slow down until she reached the crowded street where she paused to get her bearings.

Smiling, she realized that the house was actually closer to her destination than where she had been picked up. Chuckling lightly to herself, she wrapped her cloak around her, fixing the metal to her face for the third time that day. Shishio had brought her closer to Kenshin; in a manner of speaking.

As her mind once again drifted to the journey both ahead and behind her, she could hear Kenshin's voice as he called to her across time. _"You coming or what?" _

* * *

By the time he got anywhere near Hiko's house, it was dusk. The waning light tinged the scene with an orange glow, making the rickety house seem not quite as small and the rocky ground not as harsh. Snow would make it the same as it was more than a decade ago, frozen in time.

Kenshin sighed as he tried to push the intruding thoughts from his head. This wasn't the past no matter how much reality seemed to blur in this city. His mind was heavy with uncertainty. He wasn't even sure if his old master would speak to him again, let alone teach him the last secret of hiten mitsurugi ryu. The stubborn and crass part of Hiko's character that made him an excellent teacher didn't translate well into forgiveness. Approaching the door slowly, the rurouni got ready to knock. He paused, noting a movement coming from inside, followed by low voices, two of them.

Kenshin retreated a few paces. He didn't want to eavesdrop on this conversation, both for the reason, it'd make Hiko angrier when he found out and whoever the other person was they were female. The thought of Hiko with some woman was amusing, but possible. Unfortunately he didn't have further time to contemplate the notion.

"Lady, I haven't seen him in 13 years! I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about!" His master's voice yelled, the tone annoyed and sharp. He wasn't done either. "That moron's probably dead by now! So quit bothering me!"

That was more than a little bitter. His pride was slightly injured by the comment. Swallowing any doubt he may have had, Kenshin walked back up the door and slid it back.

Hiko stood there, glaring at a seated figure, whose gaze turned upward at the rurouni's entrance. Amber eyes changed from a cruel fire to a softer expression, glimmering with relieved recognition. A smile stretched across her mouth replacing a hard frown. The name issued from his lips, as he tried to recover from the temporary flood of shock and a mixture of anger and happiness.

"Ake…"

**To Be Continued….**

**Author's Notes:** So that's chapter 6 for you…excited yet? The Kyoto arc is well underway now, and the pre-battle stuff can begin soon, including Kenshin's training and the fire…fun. Anyway I'm trying not to make the story so flashback heavy, but it's SO tempting. That should peter out in the next couple of chapters. Yeah Kaoru and Yahiko weren't really in this part either…cry about it….see ya in chapter 7!


End file.
